<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between two fires by AussieOutlander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488116">Between two fires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieOutlander/pseuds/AussieOutlander'>AussieOutlander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander, Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieOutlander/pseuds/AussieOutlander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Beauchamp is a writer, an unemployed writer, but a writer nonetheless.<br/>She has just taken a job at a Boston creative arts summer camp and it’s  here she meets Geillis Duncan. </p><p>An unexpected connection is forged; one that brings out a passion she never knew lived inside her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Geillis Duncan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was so damn beautiful, I couldn't deny how I felt whenever she was near.<br/>Her face, her voice and her hair, oh her hair! How I wanted to run my fingers through it,<br/>let it fall across my face as the sweet scent enveloped me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I’ve always noticed girls, but like all women do. I thought some were beautiful or cute, admired their outfits, their hair,  even their physiques occasionally. But I had never thought anything of it. I certainly would never have considered it as checking them out, I was merely observing, complementing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I first saw <em> her, </em>when I was being given a tour of Camp Makwa, a summer camp just outside of Boston. It was my first day as a camp counselor; I was nervous as hell and trying in vain to understand anything my tour guide was telling me through his thick scottish accent. A wicked laugh in the distance grabbed my attention, I turned my head and there she was; tossing her ginger locks over her shoulder and laughing with, or possibly at, the kids as they attempted to reach the bag of candy she was holding up teasingly above her head. She looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back before continuing on the tour. I’m not sure why I kept looking over my shoulder towards her; it must have been the children’s infectious laughter.</p><p> </p><p>The next time I saw her was in the canteen at midday. The kids were lining up for their lunches and she was standing behind the servery, handing out a meal with a side of wisecrack to each happy camper. She appeared to know them all by name and had a different little gag for each of them. They seemed to love her, and I could tell by the sweet expression on her face that she loved them too.</p><p> </p><p>My second day at camp was spent with my head buried in a pile of paperwork. In addition to all the usual nonsense you have to complete when starting a new job, as the head of the writing program, I was also going through the various works of the writing team that would be our camp counselors to get a feel of the talent we had in the ranks. As a creative arts camp, we had a writer for every style, and I was excited to see what ideas we could bring to life for all the kids. </p><p> </p><p>It was at dinner that night when I saw her again and learned her name. Once again, her laugh was what caught my attention and drew my gaze to her. I had found myself thinking of her throughout the day and noticed how my heart leapt a little as I saw her. She was sitting on stage with two other camp counsellors, organising the entertainment for the night. </p><p>I was struck again by her hair, it was so beautiful, shiny, long and straight, the kind I’ve always wanted, the kind you could run your hands through and not get snagged in a tangle of curls, like with mine. I was pondering the type of shampoo she might use, and what fragrance it might leave in her hair when I realised I was staring at her, and she was waving at me. </p><p> </p><p><em> OMG! </em>I quickly jumped to my feet and fled the hall. I didn't have a clue why or where i was going, I only knew i had to get out of there. I was embarrassed, so embarrassed I could feel my cheeks burning red in the cool night air. </p><p> </p><p><em> What the hell was going on? Why am I daydreaming about this woman's hair? Why am I staring and why would her catching me staring bother me so much? </em>  I walked for a few minutes and sat myself down near the edge of the lake, hoping that my still burning cheeks would settle down, so I could return to the dining hall. </p><p> </p><p>My heart was pounding through my chest, and I felt sick to my stomach. If i didn’t know any better, I’d have thought I had a crush on this woman. <em> I have a crush on a woman?  </em></p><p>I closed my eyes, rested my head against my knees and told myself over and over- <em> Calm the fuck down, Beauchamp </em>. After a few moments of deep breathing and berating myself, I felt a strong hand rest upon my shoulder. Turning my head to the left, I saw Murtagh, one of the head counsellors. </p><p> </p><p>“Are ye alright lass? I saw ye take off outta the hall like yer head was on fire.” His smile was warm, reassuring and in complete contrast to the roughness of his appearance.  When I first met Murtagh during my job interview, I thought him to be gruff and short tempered. I couldn’t imagine him working with children. But as the interview progressed and he began to talk of the initiatives he had introduced to the program and achievements the kids had made over the years, I could see the gruff, hard exterior melt away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m okay Murtagh, thank you. I just felt hot and needed some fresh air.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, it's overwhelming at first; I ken that. I thought I wouldn’t last a week when I first arrived, and here I am, fifteen years later, still mucking about like a wee bairn.” He chuckled to himself, and Claire laughed along too even though she hadn’t understood most of what he had said. “Why don’t ye take yerself tae ye cabin, and have an early night. Geillis and the performing arts crew are about tae perform, so the kids will be entertained.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I don’t want to miss my first show, I’m okay really. Let's walk back together shall we?” I accepted Murtaghs outstretched hand and he roughly dragged me to my feet. We walked back to the dining hall and could hear the show had already begun. Applause and wolf whistles rang through the air, signaling the first act had finished. Murtagh and I walked inside just as the pretty redhead I had run from was approaching the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t introduce herself to the crowd, or say anything at all, she simply started to sing. The whole hall fell silent, and every pair of eyes was fixed upon her. Her voice was incredible, pure and clear and unlike anything I had heard before. Her angelic face, alive and joyful, made me feel the same. I looked around the room and could see some of the staff wiping tears from their eyes, and as she reached the crescendo, some even stood and applauded, unable to wait until the very end. </p><p> </p><p>The song was one I had heard before, <em> Have It All </em>, by Jason Mraz, but never like this. The arrangement was heavenly, By time she was done, the whole camp was standing and applauding; it was a truly amazing sight. Again, she said nothing, just bowed to the crowd, and acknowledged the staff that had accompanied her on the violin and guitar. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” I asked Murtagh. He too, was standing and cheering at the top of his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>“That is Geillis Duncan, our very own songbird and my very own god daughter. Isn’t she incredible?”</p><p> </p><p>“She sure is; I've never heard a voice like hers before. She works here at the camp?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, she runs the music program, I’ll introduce ye if ye like.” He motioned towards Geillis, who looked up in our direction at the same time and waved. </p><p> </p><p>I began to panic. The thought of meeting her right then was too much. “Ah, you know, I am feeling a little unwell. Maybe I will go to bed now. Goodnight Murtagh.” I spun on my heels and was out the door before she had even left the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Turning back to look as I crossed the lawn, I could see her talking to Murtagh. They were both looking towards me, his shoulders shrugging as if to say ‘I dunno.’ </p><p> </p><p>I halted my hasty retreat and watched as she left Murtagh’s side and returned to her table. Even from this distance, I was struck by her beauty. There was such grace in her movement,  she seemed to float rather than walk, even the way she sat at the table was somehow elegant. </p><p> </p><p>With the bright lights of the dining room highlighting the curves of her body as she leaned over the table and reached for a jug of water. My pulse quickened and a warm, tingling pulsation of my core told me this was definitely more than an innocent crush. I felt a pull deep inside me, something was drawing me back to her. </p><p> </p><p>Murtagh had begun cleaning up in the hall and noticed me still standing in the middle of the lawn and motioned for me to come back inside. I smiled, shook my head and placed by hand in my stomach to indicate I was still feeling unwell and resumed my walk. </p><p> </p><p>I made it to my cabin, closed the door, and collapsed against it. A million thoughts raced through my mind, and they were mostly centered around one person: Geillis Duncan.</p><p> </p><p>I decided the only thing that would shake this ridiculousness off was a good night's sleep. I readied myself for bed and realised I had been so consumed with my new duties, and my bizarre preoccupation with Geillis, that I hadn’t spoken to my fiance for two days. </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed my phone from my desk and laid on the bed. I hadn’t had time to check it all afternoon and was sure there would be tons of missed calls and messages from him, but there were none, not one. Feeling rather disappointed, I reminded myself I had told him I would call as soon as I could. <em> He must be waiting for my call and not wanting to bother me, that’s all.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hoping to hear excitement in his voice, I called and waited for his loving voice to wash over and centre me. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” he said curtly. <em> Oh, he didn't see my name </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello Frank, It’s me, Claire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Claire. Can I call you back? Thanks, darling.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ok, that was not what I was expecting. Two days, two whole stinkin days and that’s all I get?.  </em>
</p><p>My frustration at Frank’s lack of enthusiasm to speak with me, mixing with the confusion over my lustful thoughts for Geillis, was a toxic combination. </p><p> </p><p>I was acutely aware of my closeness to neighbouring staff cabins, so screaming bloody murder was definelty out of the question. It left my poor pillow to become the innocent victim of my anger and after several slams against the mattress and wall, punches and maybe even a bite or two, I threw it across the room along with my phone shortly thereafter. </p><p> </p><p>I remained starfish on the bed, face first, crying like a spoilt toddler unable to get the candy they had been eyeing in the store. I stayed in this position for an unreasonably long time, contemplating how in only three days, I had been brought to my knees by an attraction so strong, it had shaken everything I thought was steadfast in my life. </p><p> </p><p>Geillis’s voice became the soundtrack to my evening, playing over and over im my mind as I sulked uncomfortably pillow-less on my bed. I had hoped talking to Frank would remind me of what we had, and bring back the feelings for him that thoughts of Geillis had pushed aside so easily. </p><p> </p><p>I knew I was being unfair, selfish even. It was not Frank's job to talk me down form the metaphorical ledge I found myself on. It was my commitment and love for him, my fiancé, that should keep me faithful, not his words on a single phone call, especially when he had no idea that the very survival of our relationship, of my heterosexuality, was in question. </p><p> </p><p>If I expected that call to be able to stop anything from progressing with the flame haired temptress I had stumbled upon, I was sorely mistaken. It would be up to me, and me alone, to face this thing head on and conquer it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Time passed quickly and I settled happily into camp life. The days were long and tiring, but also fun and inspiring. The kids in my group were amazing and we were all looking forward to our family BBQs. Our campers had already been there for two weeks when I arrived, and for most, this was their first camp, so they were all looking forward to a little bit of home. The staff were also looking forward to a night off. The family bbq was run over two nights, and, with the parents in attendance, the normal staffing ratio wasn't required. It allowed the families time together and the staff a well deserved break.</p><p> </p><p>The time for the BBQ arrived and once my kids were reunited with their parents, I made my way to the already raging bonfire. I had heard things could get pretty loose and was excited to see my new colleagues in party mode. Mingling with my new coworkers was fun, and I soon found myself relaxing and enjoying the night. I avoided alcohol, deciding I needed to stay sober and level headed at my first staff event. It also made me feel a little more in control of the growing attraction I felt towards Geillis. </p><p> </p><p>I had accepted and embraced my attraction to her after finding myself continually staring as she thoughtlessly played with her flowing locks while she sang. She was so damn beautiful, I couldn't deny how I felt whenever she was near. Her face, her voice and her hair, <em> oh! her hair </em>, how I wanted to run my fingers through it, let it fall across my face as the sweet scent enveloped me. </p><p> </p><p>Once I accepted what this was, I was excited by it and wanted to see her whenever I could. It was harmless of course; I was engaged to Frank and loved him very much. I had managed to speak to him that morning, and hearing his voice reminded me of the comfort and security I found in him. Nothing would come of my little crush but it was different and new and I was happy to enjoy the buzz I felt whenever she was around.</p><p> </p><p>The trouble was, I still hadn’t managed to speak to her. I had tried, but my nerves had overcome me each time. That would all change that night., I was going to be brave, walk right on up, and introduce myself. Again, I told myself this was a harmless attraction, and one that I’m sure was one sided anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through my third s’more of the evening, I heard a familiar and welcome sound behind me and my heart began to race as her footsteps approached. Turning to face her,  I could feel a blush spread from my neck to my cheeks and ears and, judging by the cheeky smile on her face, she could see it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Geillis,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god, her accent is sooo hot! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Geillis, I’m Cla…”</p><p> </p><p>“Claire Beauchamp, I know. I’ve heard all about ye from my godfather. He’s quite taken with ye Claire.” My blush intensified as she said my name and her smirk and cocked eyebrow told me she noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Geillis reached out her hand to shake mine and, like a complete dork, I just looked at it, too afraid of the butterflies building in my stomach. Sensing my hesitation, she reached out further and claimed my hand with hers. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes met mine, and there was an instant spark. An intense bolt of energy surged through our entwined hands and through my entire body. Her dazzling, emerald green eyes burnt straight into mine and it felt life changing. I couldn’t shift my gaze. I was bewitched and I liked it, until... she winked. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, I felt a maddening pulse between my legs, thumping, throbbing, swelling. Completely freaked out at my body's reaction to her flirty gesture, I immediately dropped her hand, and walked away, I had too.</p><p> </p><p><em> What the hell is going on? </em>A harmless and innocent flirtation was one thing, but this no longer felt harmless, and the wetness spreading on my panties was definitely not innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Geillis followed after me and tapped me on the shoulder. I stopped, but couldn’t bring myself to face her, knowing I was too tempted by her touch and feeling that I wanted to run and hide. ”I’m sorry Claire, I thought you, well, I just got the wrong impression. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t answer, I just looked embarrassingly at my feet and cursed myself for wearing flip flops. <em> Not a great shoe for a fast getaway. </em>She began to walk away and my body ached at the thought of her leaving me here, alone. Instinctively, my hand shot out, and grabbed hers, pulling her back towards me. “Don’t be sorry, I was, I mean, I am… I don’t know what to think Geillis.”</p><p> </p><p>Shivers ran the length of my arm as she caressed my hand with her thumb and smiled.  Suddenly, the intimacy of the moment was broken  when one of our fellow revelers cried out “SONG!” behind us and the music was cranked up to a deafening level. </p><p> </p><p>“Would ye like to go somewhere quieter Claire, maybe we could walk and talk?” </p><p> </p><p>I nodded in response and she led me away from the brightness of the bonfire into the darkness. With her hand still holding mine, we walked through the small pine forest that lay between the lake and the rustic boathouse, past the giant rope swing that had entertained generations of campers,  to the pier that sat on the far side of the lake. </p><p> </p><p>We sat on the edge of the pier, quietly watching the glowing bonfire on the other side of the lake and giggled at the hideous singing that the breeze occasionally carried over the still water. I was nervous, but less so now we were alone and away from prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a beautiful spot, I haven’t been over to this side of the lake yet, It’s so peaceful and…”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU... YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE!”</p><p> </p><p>Our heads snapped towards each other both with jaws dropped and erupted into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, I hope the parents don't hear that one. They’ll be packing the kids up and taking them back home tonight if they did,” Geillis joked. I couldn't stop laughing. I leaned backwards onto the pier and held her arm tightly to keep me upright. </p><p> </p><p>She placed her hand over mine as the laughter slowly faded. We sat looking over the water, with a little chuckle breaking from one of us here and there when ‘sex on fire’ would pop back into our heads. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I  could see the rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing heavily as was, I wanted  to say something clever and witty, something to impress her,  but I could think of nothing. Thankfully, Geillis again took the lead and began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Claire,  ye ken ye’ve been flirting with me.” Her hand shifted from my arm and sat high on my thigh. “Have ye flirted with a woman before?” My heart jumped into my throat, I knew how I was feeling, but I hadn't realised I had been so obvious. </p><p> </p><p>“Not that I know of. I’m engaged ... to a man. I’ve never, well , I’ve never felt like this before, with a wo...wom..”</p><p> </p><p>“With a woman?” she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>She slid closer to me and I closed my eyes as her sweet jasmine perfume swamped my senses. Breathing hard and fast, I had a desperate urge to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Engaged to Frank, you are engaged to Frank </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before I knew it, her hand caressed my cheek. She leaned in and whispered into my ear.</p><p>“It’s ok Claire. I understand it’s scary. But I’m here if ye need to talk.” She moved away from my ear, brushing her cheek against mine, and again looked me directly in the eye. </p><p>“Or do more than talk, if ye ken what I mean.” Another sexy wink followed and I felt like diving into the lake to escape her. She was driving me crazy. I again tried hopelessly to remind myself of Frank, of our engagement and life together, but it was no use. I wanted her. I had to have her. </p><p> </p><p>She had already begun to move away, so I grabbed her wrist and spun her to face me. </p><p>“Gelills, I’m ready.” I kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before. It was so hot, so sexualy charged and delicious, I thought surely, I would  die. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips were soft and pillowy, luscious and sweet. Nothing like a man’s. Her hands came to rest on my face and I moaned as I felt her tongue brush against my lip. I pulled away panting and desperate to do it again. </p><p> </p><p>“Claire, wow, that was, wow,” We stared at each other, both trying to process what had just happened. “I think I need to leave now,” she said, as she swept a stray hair from my eyes. “But we definitely need to talk... more, soon.”</p><p> </p><p>She kissed me again, hard and deep, almost bruising; then left me there, aching, confused and terrified. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I looked into her mischievous but beautiful green eyes. I tried to tell myself to say no, walk away now, think of Frank, but couldn’t deny what I was feeling. I had to do this, I needed to be with her. I knew it was wrong, I knew I was being unfaithful, but as wrong as it was, it also felt so right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>At three AM, I was still awake, lying in my bed, just a thin cotton sheet covering my naked body. It was not a particularly hot evening, but I felt like I was on fire. My fingers had been continuously tracing the contours of my lips for what seemed like hours, seeking the sensation of hers brushing against mine. </p><p> </p><p>That kiss, that hard yet somehow delicate kiss as she said goodbye, was the single most erotic thing I had ever experienced. She had left me aching, wanting, and it was just a kiss; imagine, oh god, I can't even imagine what going further would feel like, or involve. </p><p> </p><p>I had only ever been with men, one man at that. But from the moment Geillis’s lips touched mine, I could think of nothing else but kissing her again. I was still terrified, but also intrigued and excited. I wanted to explore her, discover new things with her, reach new highs. And the <em> way </em> she kissed me, well, no experience with women was required to know she wanted me too.</p><p> </p><p>Until recently, the physical relationship between Frank and I had always been a good one, but being a virgin when we met, I also had nothing to compare it to. He was a caring and giving lover, but I had never felt completely satisfied. There was a part of me I always held back; I don’t know why, or what exactly, I just knew that I had never really given <em> all </em> of myself to him. </p><p> </p><p>Since he had become a professor at Harvard, he had become snobby. A new air of superiority followed him around like a heavy fog, and the joy and spontaneity of our relationship had been completely enveloped by it. As had my desire for him. Feeling that your partner is looking down their nose, or patronising you, is not exactly enticing. </p><p> </p><p>I had graduated MCLA with honors in English Literature and Liberal Arts, but had failed to find any meaningful work as a writer since I graduated, hence my new career as a camp counselor. Perhaps there was an element of envy on my side; he was successful in his chosen profession and I was not, but still, something had shifted and I didn’t know how, or if I even wanted to shift it back</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Frank must have been enough to cool me down and finally send me off to sleep, as I woke to my blaring alarm at six am. Dragging myself out of bed, I gathered my things and made my way down to the one thing I hated about my summer job— the communal shower block. It was clean enough, but the lack of privacy and early twentieth-century plumbing did very little for me. The water pressure, or lack thereof, had left my once bouncy curls a flat lump of knots and no matter how much conditioner I used, they could not be revived. I just had to resign myself to the fact that for the remainder of my time here, my hair would be piled up on top of my head like a dead skunk.</p><p> </p><p>I had just about finished and was about to walk back to my cabin when Geillis walked into my line of sight. The water pressure clearly did not affect her hair as it did mine, as she waltzed out of the cubicle, brushing her hair with envious ease. </p><p> </p><p>Butterflies the size of elephants, were causing carnage in my stomach as I tried to work up the courage to approach her. Luckily, she spotted me first and made her way to my side before I had to come up with any witty opening lines. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning tae ye, Claire. Did ye sleep well, lass?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Geillis. Yes, I did, I did sleep well. Thank you.” As I spoke, I could feel myself smiling and realized how happy I felt to be in her company again. </p><p> </p><p>“Ye look verra happy and relaxed this morning. What are yer plans for the day?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to do some hiking today, and hopefully, we can discover some inspiration in nature for our writing projects. What about you?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re beginning our auditions for the grand finale performance. It's all verra exciting for the kids; they’ve been working hard on their audition pieces. It’s one of my favorite days of the whole summer.” Her hand then reached towards me, and I watched as she slowly, and tenderly, trailed her fingers down the length of my arm. “I get to see the beginnings of something special, ye ken.” Her eyes locked onto mine and all I could do was swallow hard, and nod.</p><p> </p><p>Ultra aware of the fact I was naked beneath my sheer cotton robe, and that she was likely the same underneath hers, my mind searched for something to say, but with an intense throbbing between my legs, and my breathing heavy; I could think of nothing.</p><p> </p><p>I waited for her to say more, but was disappointed when she simply smiled and walked away. She did look back at me though, and she looked ridiculously hot, with such a cheeky sexiness in her cat-like eyes. I desperately wanted to follow her, and spend the entire day getting to know her, talking, maybe even touching. </p><p> </p><p>But I couldn't. My kids would be waiting for me soon, and I had to focus and get myself ready. So with thoughts I never had expected to have about a woman swirling through my mind, I made my way back to my cabin to start my day. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>By the time our group made it back to base camp with our flowers, leaves, funny shaped stones and pine cones, we were all exhausted. It was lunchtime, so we lined up for our meals and decided to sit outside and eat under the shade, out of the heat of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>I also had an ulterior motive for my choice of location. Geillis’s performing arts group were huddled on the outdoor stage, eating, and from where we sat, I could keep an eye on and interact with my kids, but at the same time watch Geillis mucking around in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was delicious today, it was only pastrami and salad sandwiches, and a giant chocolate chip cookie for dessert. I was so hungry after the hike, I almost inhaled it without swallowing; much to the delight of the kids who found it very humorous to watch Lady Jane  — as they had nicknamed me due to my english accent — eat in such an unladylike manner. </p><p> </p><p>“Did ye actually chew any of that lass?” Murthagh laughed, as he walked up towards us. </p><p>“Nope, she swallowed it whole, like a duck!” teased Faith, one of the girls in my group that was fast becoming one my favorites, not that I had favorites of course.</p><p>“Looks like it, Faithy, and she's saving a bit for later too!” Murtagh and the kids laughed even harder as I reached up and discovered a large chunk of pastrami sitting on my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha” I mocked. “Very funny. Now stop laughing at me, or I will make you all do 100 push-ups each!” I said, threateningly. “Noooooooo,” they moaned and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, looks like it’s lucky I’m here to save ye all. Geillis needs an audience, just tae get a bit of practice at performing in front of a bunch of clowns like ye lot. Since ye’re out here anyway, would ye like to come and see some of the acts?” He asked. “YEAH!” they cheered and ran to the stage before I had the chance to offer any kind of opinion. </p><p> </p><p>“Ye’re doing a great job Claire, I’m verra impressed. The kids have taken to ye straight away and they are doing some really great work. I’m proud of ye lass.” I thanked Murtagh for his praise, and for the first time in a long time, I felt proud of myself. Struggling to find work after college had been a real blow to my ego, so it felt great to find something that used not only my writing skills but my people skills too. I always believed myself to be caring and empathetic, and I was finding these traits were needed by the bucket load here at camp.  </p><p> </p><p>I joined Murtagh walking to the stage. We sat together at the side with the kids and watched as they cheered and clapped along to a variety of audition pieces. There were jugglers, singers, a painfully bad mime artist and an amazing dance trio, that Faith was proud to tell me her sister Brianna, was a member of. I’m not sure why they were called auditions, as each act was deemed finale worthy, and awarded with a golden ticket to prove they had made the cut. It was very sweet and each child glowed as they were handed their highly prized ticket. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t the only ones; Geillis came to life too on stage. She sang, danced, and clapped along with all the acts, and infused a sense of fun and belonging into every moment. She had such joy and creativity in everything she did and I found it incredibly inspiring to watch. </p><p> </p><p>Once all the auditions were complete, Faith requested Geillis to sing them all a song; she even started a chant; Geillis! Geillis! Geillis!” Not seeming to require much coaxing, Geillis grabbed her guitar, walked on stage, and started strumming, the tune was instantly recognisable, Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwoʻs version of “Somewhere over the rainbow”. As had happened at dinner a few nights ago, everyone fell silent as she sang. </p><p> </p><p>I found myself dumbstruck, hypnotised by her beauty, and unable to take my eyes from her the whole time. She watched me too, and even though she was singing before fifty kids and a handful of counselors, I felt like she was singing only to me.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd went wild as she finished, and demanded an encore. This time, she refused and handed the guitar to one of the other counselors for them to take their turn. As the music resumed, Geillis made her way straight to me and stopped by my side. </p><p> </p><p>“Claire, would ye like tae come tae my cabin tonight? Around ten.” She didn’t look directly at me, she kept her eyes straight ahead, staring off into the distance.</p><p>“Yes,” I replied, without a moment's hesitation. She returned to the side of the stage and clapped as the performance continued, while I watched on and pondered the possibilities of what may occur once we were alone, in the dark, together. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No day had ever, in the history of humanity, passed by so slowly. We had a great day writing and we accomplished a lot as a group, beginning and getting a really good storyline down for our spoken word piece for the end of the camp showcase. The inspiration pieces we had collected on our hike had done the trick, and the ideas were flying in thick and fast. In my days here, I had become skilled at multitasking, fielding questions from different voices and all different directions with increasing ease, and I was especially grateful for it today, as my mind was elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Geillis and I had run into each other several times that afternoon. We had always been around other staff, so nothing special or exciting had been discussed. Over afternoon tea, we all shared stories of our families, husbands, wives, kids; I spoke of Frank and my life with him, all the while avoiding Geillis's gaze. Geillis remained quiet though, revealing nothing about her family, and it left me curious. I knew Murtagh was her godfather, but what was his tie to her family? And how did they end up in America together?</p><p> </p><p>After an afternoon spent thinking about her life and history, a deep sense of guilt had overtaken my excitement. Not only about my planned rendezvous with her, but even more so about the constant stream of sexual fantasies I found myself enjoying. Never having sexual experiences with women did nothing to curb my imagination, and with each filthy thought that slid into my mind, I felt worse. I was ashamed that I needed to remind myself of my love for Frank umpteen times throughout the day; so much so that by the time we had departed the dinner hall and the kids were settled in their cabins, I had decided I couldn’t possibly meet her tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Once I reached this conclusion, I made a plan to go to her cabin, tell her about Frank and apologise for leading her on. But after exchanging a string of flirty glances with her across our shared dinner table, and several deliberate brushing of hands or feet under the table, I realized that I couldn't trust myself alone with her. </p><p> </p><p>I was not a cheater, I never had, and until now, thought I never would be. We had shared a kiss, well two kisses, and as incredible as they were, I had made a commitment to Frank and I took that commitment seriously.  </p><p> </p><p>As I walked back to my cabin, I cowardly stuck to the shadows on the edges of the main paths in the vain hope that if she too was returning to her cabin, she may not see me lurking in the dark. I had almost reached my timber porch when another bout of guilt hit me like a blow to the guts. She could be sitting on her porch waiting for me right now. So now, I’m not only a cheater, but a coward too? <em> How can I stand her up like this </em>? This whole fiasco was my doing and I had to take responsibility for my lack of judgment and self-control.  </p><p> </p><p>Geillis’s cabin was on the far side of the campground, so I marched right on over, with a head full of steam, and knocked loudly on her door. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Claire, why don’t ye come and join me,” she said in her divine thick accent.</p><p>I jumped six feet in the air, grabbing my chest in fright. I had been so focused on her door and rehearsing what I was going to say once she was in front of me, I hadn’t noticed her sitting on the rickety old porch swing to my left. </p><p> </p><p>The full moon was sitting high over the lake just beyond her cabin and it cast a beautiful halo around her. With the light shining so brightly from behind her, I could barely make out her face, but I could see the outline of her delicate hand, gently tapping the seat, beckoning me to sit beside her. </p><p> </p><p>Like a moth to a flame, my body seemed to propel itself forwards without me making a conscious decision— it just had to be close to her. I sat as far away as I could on the seat, but she shimmed closer to me immediately. Her hand lay in the tiny distance that remained between our thighs, while mine were clenched together against my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I came to apologise, Geillis. I should never have agreed to see you tonight, I don’t know what came over me.” Geillis smirked at me, raised one eyebrow, and turned her head to the side. It was very hard to concentrate with her looking at me this way, but I persisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I am engaged and very much in...” I watched as she shifted her hand from its safe resting place beside me to my inner thigh— which was most definitely not safe.</p><p> </p><p>“I ken ye’re engaged Claire, but I do not think I care.” Her hand shifted again, this time to my cheek. She cupped it gently and stroked my trembling lips with her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“I would very much like tae kiss ye Claire, but if ye dinna want me tae, just say so, and I’ll leave ye be.” She swept a stray curl from my ear, and tucked it neatly behind it. </p><p>“I’m incredibly attracted to ye lass. I think ye ken that, but one word from ye, and I’ll be silent on the matter forever.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked into her mischievous but beautiful green eyes. I tried to tell myself to say <em> no, walk away now, think of Frank </em>, but couldn’t deny what I was feeling. I had to do this, I needed to be with her. I knew it was wrong, I knew I was being unfaithful, but as wrong as it was, it also felt so right.</p><p> </p><p>I leaned in and kissed her. She moaned as soon as our lips met and her hand jumped from my cheek to the back of my head. She pulled me in closer, her delicate skin brushed against mine and her tongue licked along my lips, eventually forcing them apart, then finding and massaging my own.</p><p> </p><p>Any hesitation I had was abandoned as I leaned into her, my body turned to fully face hers and for the first time in my life I found myself massaging another woman's ass. It was so round, full but soft, and the more I squeezed, the wetter I got. </p><p> </p><p>We continued kissing and her left hand remained holding the back of my head, but her right slowly moved to my breasts. She must have felt me tense slightly, and she pulled out of the kiss and smiled. “Can I touch ye Claire? ‘Tis okay if ye’re not ready.” I pulled her back to my lips, “Please, touch me Geillis.” She took my breast in her hand, and softly fondled it in rhythm to my continued moulding of her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we go inside Claire? We’re putting on quite the show out here,” We laughed against each other's lips, and I didn't answer, I just stood, and held her hand. She led me inside, and to her bed. </p><p> </p><p>Equal parts excited and scared, I don’t think I had ever wanted someone so bad. I was so turned on, so desperate to explore her body, but also in completely unfamiliar territory. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” I whispered as we sat on the edge of her bed. Her tongue roaming my neck was making it hard to concentrate, but I needed to know.</p><p>“Have you, I mean, are you?”</p><p>“Am I a lesbian?” she said, laughing and wiggling her fingers like a cute witch casting a spell over me. I sat upright, my body stiff as a board, worried I had said something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Tis okay Claire, ’tis not a dirty word. I was with men when I was younger, and felt like I had to, for my family, the world really, but yes, I am a lesbian. Does that frighten ye?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little, if I’m being honest. But only because... I don’t know what to do Geillis, with a woman.” I buried my face in my hands and slumped on the bed. Geillis simply placed her hand on my stomach and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinna fash Claire, I wasna planning on forcing myself on ye. I’m never gonna make ye do anything ye don’t wanna do.” She lay beside me and ran her finger over my lip, causing an eruption of goosebumps across my body. “Ye are in control here, just say the word, and we’ll stop.” </p><p> </p><p>For a moment in time, I was frozen. Everything seemed to slow; my heart, my breath, my mind. I knew the next thing I did, the next move I made, could potentially veer my life into a direction I had never thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FUCK FRANK. Kiss her  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to stop, Geillis,” I said as I grabbed her perfectly manicured finger and slid it into my mouth. Her eyes widened and darkened as I took her in. My tongue rolled over it again and again as I licked and suckeld. I could see her chest rising hard and fast and waited for her to respond as I withdrew her finger, and licked it. </p><p>“Christ! Ye’re sae damn sexy Claire,” she moaned. “I dinna think ye need to worry yerself. Ye seem like a quick study.”</p><p> </p><p>Like a magnet, my hands flew straight back to her bountiful ass and I pulled her down tight against me. We kissed and touched and kissed some more, both panting and moaning as our hands discovered each other's bodies. It was so different to being with Frank, the shape of her lips, the curves and contours of her body were like nothing I had ever imagined.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up, straddling me, and took off her shirt. Seeing her like this took my breath away, but then I noticed the pretty, sheer, pink lace bra she was so beautifully filling out and I burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are ye laughing at me, Claire?” Her hands defensively shot up to cover herself and she slipped off of me and fell to my side. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, It’s not you, look.” I sat up beside her and lifted my t-shirt to expose that I too, was wearing the exact same bra. </p><p> </p><p>“OMG!” She squealed. We rolled around on the bed laughing, eventually finding ourselves lying face to face, grinning like idiots. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is one thing I never had to worry about with Frank.” As soon as I said his name, her face darkened and she sat straight up against the wall.  </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about him, Claire. Do ye have a good relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we did until the last year or so. I think we have grown apart a little, it’s been bothering me for a while but I didn't realise just how much it did until I met you.” I said, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>I shifted to the edge of the bed, with my back to her, and looked at the engagement ring I was absentmindedly spinning around on my finger. Geillis grabbed my hand and screwed up her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that the ring he gave ye? It’s so plain Claire, looks like one ye’re gramma would buy ye.” Defensively, I snatched my hand back from hers and slid further away. </p><p> </p><p>It was true though, the ring was simple. It’s just a plain band with a couple of small gemstones, definitely no diamonds or other intricacies.  </p><p> </p><p>“Frank said it was excessive to want such frivolous things as diamonds. I always thought it was romantic, but I guess he was being practical, sensible.”</p><p> </p><p>“For fucks sake, Claire. Every time ye talk about him, ye look sae damn bored. I feel bored just hearing his name.” She grabbed and tugged at her cheeks and rolled her eyes as she spoke. “Honestly, he sounds like the most miserable wet blanket of a man. I don’t understand how someone like ye, found someone so desperately dull. Is he a good fuck at least?”</p><p> </p><p>I would never have guessed beneath her ethereal grace, beat the heart of a highlander and the mouth of a trucker. I couldn’t help but laugh, but when Frank's face popped into my mind, the laughter stopped. Guilt and shame spread through me.</p><p> </p><p>It was bad enough that I was being unfaithful, now I was laughing at him too. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, splashing onto my tightly clenched fists as the reality of the predicament I had allowed myself to fall into hit home.</p><p> </p><p>“The way I feel with you is so different. He’s stable, he's reliable, secure, he's everything I <em> should </em> want in a husband. But there has always been something missing.” I took her hand and held it over my breast, “I don’t have this with him, <em> this </em> fire, <em> this </em> passion. There’s something with you, that I never felt with him; a belonging, a need, I don't quite know what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another vagina perhaps?” she said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>I collapsed against her, laughing so hard, I feared I would wet myself, right then and there.</p><p>“See, even this laughter, I swear I have laughed more with you in days, than I have in the last whole year of our relationship. I know I shouldn’t compare, but I feel so alive when I am with you.” Our lips brushed dangerously close against each other.  Eyes meeting, our hearts pounding.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye deserve passion, and heat, and everything good in the world Claire. Ye’re a remarkable woman.” She looked down at my still raised t-shirt and nodded in approval. “And ye have verra fine breasts.” </p><p> </p><p>As she spoke, she slid her finger underneath the underwire and slipped my bra over my breasts. Her mouth was upon them instantly, and the feeling of her plump, soft lips on my nipples was mind-blowing. I lay on my back as she devoured them, licking, biting, and nibbling. Her hands squeezing and moulding, holding them like they were the most precious and delicate things on earth. I tried to speak, to acknowledge just how good it felt to be inside her mouth, but the only word I could find was “fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>We stayed like that for hours, just kissing, touching, and laughing. There was no expectation of anything, no push to go further or rush to intercourse. She kissed my neck, my back, the lengths of my arms, and every inch of my stomach. Consent was sought and given with each new piece of me she caressed, and each position we lay. I couldn’t have asked for a more caring and considerate partner. </p><p> </p><p>At some point during the evening, we both fell asleep and I woke in her arms at four AM.</p><p>I lay and watched her for a little while, enjoying the little noises she made on inhale, and the way her lips quivered with each breath. As much as my heart wanted to stay, I knew I needed to get back to the safety of my cabin before staff and campers began waking up to start their day. I carefully slipped underneath her arm and out of the bed. I noticed a pen and a pad on her desk as I was dressing, so I quickly left her a note, kissed her gently on the forehead and left her peacefully sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Geillis,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry to leave without saying anything but you looked so beautiful, I couldn't bear to wake you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tonight was amazing. You are amazing. You have set my soul ablaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need to see you again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Claire ♥ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We stayed on the couch, huddled into each other like a tight ball, whispering sweet nothings that meant everything, and kissing, for the rest of the night. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Let's go find some inspiration!” I called out as I marched to the head of the pack.</p><p>“Yeah!” shouted the kids. </p><p>Our morning hikes had become one of my favorite parts of my day; the weather was beautiful, the scenery stunning and it was great exercise for mind and body. The breeze blowing across the lake and through the trees was like a cleansing for my spirit; washing away angst and guilt, replacing it with an energy and lightness I found invigorating. </p><p>Reaching the rear of the forest, just near the boathouse and the pier that would be forever etched into my memory, we stumbled across Murtagh, chopping wood. Clearly not expecting company, he was wearing a ratty old, possibly once white shirt, and an equally old looking but clearly well loved kilt. The kids insisted on calling it his ’‘wee skirt’ and Murtagh did not approve, grunting every time he heard it.</p><p>“Hi Murtagh, can I give you a hand?” I pointed at the large pile of wood he had to chop, surprised that he was out here doing it all alone. </p><p>“Now, what’s a wee skinny lass like ye, going tae do tae help me chop wood. ‘Tis a man’s job lass, ye canna handle this work,” he said with a shake of his head. </p><p>“Ooohhhhhh...” the kids echoed. The boys laughed but the girls stood, hands on hips with looks of shock and annoyance on their faces at the sexist jibe.</p><p>I leaned in close to Murtagh, my chin jutting out as it tended to do when I was really angry, my fists clenched, “Oh, you think that I can't do it? Well I’ll show you, give it to me you god damn bloody bastard,” and shot my hand out, demanding the axe. I had never chopped wood in my life, but that was not going to stop me.</p><p>“You can do it Claire!” Cried my ever present companion Faith. </p><p>Murtagh gave her some serious side eye, furrowed his brows deeper than humanly possible and released a string of barely audible, but very Scottish sounding grunts. He reluctantly passed me the axe and I feared I would drop it immediately; it was so damn heavy. But my stubborn mind would never let my body give up, not after that, and not in front of my kids. </p><p>The now familiar sound of horse shoes on the gravel path, bounced off the trees behind me as I was readying myself to swing the axe. I turned to see a group of horse riders, the members of which were mingling and talking to my group. Laughter began to spread between the two parties and they all dismounted to join the let’s-watch-Claire-fail audience.  </p><p>I blocked out the noise and swung the axe over my shoulder. I stumbled, almost falling backwards with the momentum and a small smattering of giggles could be heard amongst the male campers. Most of the kids remained silent, having learnt enough of my temper by now, and the steely look of determination on my face warned them to stay quiet. </p><p>I sucked in several deep breaths, puffed my cheeks, focused my eyes on the wood block I was about to demolish. <em> You can do this Beauchamp! </em>With all the strength, determination and sheer stubbornness I could summon, I swung. </p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Murtagh shot back, as the axe neatly sliced the block perfectly in two.  </p><p>The kids erupted into a rapturous applause, cheering my name; the girls all giving each other high fives while the boys clapped and laughed towards Murtagh. Slightly dumbfounded by my achievement, I simply smirked, handed him back the axe and dusted my hands off. </p><p>I jumped with surprise when Geillis appeared beside me, gracefully as always and having watched the whole scene play out from the rear of the horse riding group. She stood right beside me, deliberately grazing her hand on my thigh then against my hand, and whispered into my ear, “I want tae fuck ye so hard right now.” </p><p>Battling to not collapse, I somehow managed to maintain the wood chopping smug smirk on my face, while dying on the inside. I ached for her to take me, I throbbed for her, so hard and so deep in my core. All I could think of was the release I needed and Geillis being the one to provide it. </p><p>“Come straight to my cabin after ye done, and don’t change yer clothes, I want ye as ye are.” </p><p>Her words, and the glancing touch of her hand, had me wet instantly. With moisture rapidly building between my legs, I attempted to rein in the visions of our entwined bodies and what they could be doing in just hours. I was completely flustered and clearly not as practiced as Geillis in the art of discrete flirtation.</p><p>“Claire Beauchamp everyone, let’s give her a round of applause, woohoooo!” She screamed, shifting from slutty temptress to camp counselor within a heartbeat. </p><p>“Thank you G- I mean Geillis, thanks everyone,” I gave a little courtesy to my fans, all the while keeping my eyes on Geillis </p><p>With a wink and a nod — that didn’t escape the attention of a still very unimpressed Murtagh — she rounded up her group, remounted their horses and ponies, and were off. </p><p>I watched as she rode away, admiring her round, denim wearing ass, squeezed tightly against the saddle. <em> Damn, I’m jealous of a horse. </em></p><p>Murtagh's eyes burned straight into mine and the expression on his face gave me the feeling that he could read my mind. If he could, I understood the look; I wouldn’t want someone thinking about my goddaughter, the way I was thinking of his.</p><p>I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks and knew it was time to leave. “Let's get going guys,” I called out to my campers. “Why don't we check out what we can find by the lakeside.”</p><p>I motioned to the kids and set off without looking at Murtagh; I could feel him staring at me, eyeing me suspiciously. “See you later Murtagh,” I said with my head down. </p><p>“Aye, no if I see ye first,” he grunted in response.   </p><p><em>Shit!</em> <em>That sounded ominous.</em></p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p>Several hours, a twisted ankle and a severe case of homesickness later, I was in the shower block, cleaning myself up for my night with Geillis. She may have wanted me in my wood chopping outfit, but the smell that was emanating from it after an afternoon spent fishing, was not conducive to romance.</p><p>Yet again, my nemesis, the water pressure, had left my curls flatter than a pancake, so I twisted my hair to the side in a clip, and let the curls fall where they pleased. </p><p>All day I had been singing ‘Somewhere over the Rainbow’ and continued to do so as I finished dressing. I believed myself to be alone, so I jumped with fright when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist. </p><p>“I could hear ye singing outside. Ye’ve a lovely voice Claire,” Geillis crooned as her mouth made its way to the crook of my neck and began to nibble and lick.</p><p>“Someone might see us,” I moaned as my heads fell sideways to allow her tongue greater access. I dropped my hairbrush to the ground, the sound echoed loudly off the concrete walls as my body turned to meet hers.</p><p>“All the staff are in a meeting, I was sent to come and fetch ye, but I think I’ll just stay here, and make ye come.” She slid my robe off onto the floor then, with her hands on my waist, lifted me upwards. She wanted me up on the bench and I was more than happy to accommodate. I jumped up and with only panties and a bra, the cold stone bit harshly against my ass. It was not an unpleasant sensation, on the contrary, it provided some relief to the heat that was building between my legs. </p><p>I tugged at her shirt and pulled it over her head in between kisses, and she lifted her denim skirt around her waist. She looked amazing, so sexy it hurt. The nerves I had felt during our previous intimate occasions were nowhere to be seen; I needed to be with her now, as much as I needed air to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>I wrapped my legs around her waist and she pulled my hips closer, pushed my chest back then slid her fingers between our tangled bodies. I could feel them rubbing against me and I felt as though I would come immediately. I shifted my bum against the stone, grinding against her finger, practically begging to feel her inside me. She looked me knowingly in the eyes, and I nodded. With that, her fingers slid underneath my wet panties and plunged inside.</p><p>“Oh my god!” I screamed. Geillis laughed and covered my mouth with her free hand as her fingers expertly found and teased against my clit. I moaned against her hand still covering my mouth, biting it hard, enjoying the feeling of her keeping me quiet, of keeping our secret, a secret.  </p><p>My moans intensified as she slid a finger up and down my folds, tickling my entrance as she massaged my clit. My head collapsed against her shoulder, as I rocked and ground in time with her hand. </p><p>I could feel the tension building in my body. Every nerve ending was alive and on fire. Every muscle clenched, as I climbed higher and higher. </p><p>“Come for me Claire, come on my fingers,” she moaned in my ear.</p><p>“Yes!” I screamed, as I reached my peak. My whole body shook and came undone, feeling her fingers almost inside me as I came. I clung to her body lifelessly, melting into her, into my lover. </p><p>Geillis withdrew her hand and wrapped her arms around me. The warmth and safety I felt as she held me, combined with the most amazing orgasm I’d ever experienced, moved me to tears.</p><p>“‘Tis alright my love,” she whispered as her arms tightened around me. Twisting my curls around her fingers, she held me for quite some time, then sighed and stepped back. She traced her finger along the side of my jaw, lifting my chin with her fingers and she looked deep into my eyes, into my soul. </p><p>“Remember when ye told me ye were missing something, Claire?” She asked softly.</p><p>“Yes,” I nodded, “I remember.”</p><p>“I think I ken what it is, what ye’ve been missing…”she whispered, brushing her lips softly against mine, “tis me.”</p><p>Our intimacy was interrupted by footsteps on the gravel outside. Still slightly dazed and confused after my mind-blowing climax, I slipped my robe on and hopped off the bench, while Geillis grabbed her things and ran laughing into a cubicle to dress. I was so envious of her fun spirit and apparent ability to not give a shit about what people thought of what we were doing. As far as she was concerned, if we got caught, we got caught. It was nothing to be ashamed of. </p><p>But It was not that simple for me. I was engaged to a man, people here knew that. Becoming the source of speculation, gossip and rumors, being cast as the scarlet woman of Camp Makwa, was something I struggled to take lightly. </p><p>Having said that, Geillis’s carefree nature, so at odds to my own, was beginning to rub off on me. Her vivacious, cheeky energy was contagious and I could feel a lightening of my spirit each time we were together. The more time I spent with her, the more comfortable and confident I was becoming, not only with her, but with every part of my life. </p><p>I was falling for her, hard. What I believed to be a harmless flirtation, had progressed to an experimental fling, and now grown to become genuine feelings. I longed to be with her, day and night. She was like a drug- the more I had, the more I wanted, and not just physically. Emotionally, I needed her, something about her made me feel more... me.</p><p>Now back in the safety and privacy of Geillis’s cabin, I lay in her bed, with her arms wrapped tightly around me and her head resting gently on my shoulder as she slept. My mind turned to Frank, and my former life with him.<em> Former life </em>. I was already thinking about it in the past tense. I wondered what he was doing, what he was feeling without me by his side. We had only spoken a few times since I had arrived and none of the conversations could be called passionate. He was so uninterested in anything I had to say and would constantly steer our conversations back to his work, or some new battle he had discovered one of his horrid ancestors took part in. </p><p>In each call, I probed and searched for something, anything, that told me our relationship was not just one that suited his career and the image he wanted so desperately to project; that it was one built on love, respect and a shared vision of our future. But I found myself sorely disappointed after each call. </p><p>Frank didn’t miss me. He missed the little lady who had learnt quickly to be opinion less at work functions, to stand  pretty and silent by his side while he schmoozed and kissed every ass he felt would serve him well. He missed having someone to plunge his cock into whenever the mood struck, someone who never said no. He missed a doormat. </p><p>As I wound Geillis’s soft, ginger tendrils around my finger and watched them spring effortlessly back to shape, I wondered, if I too, had the same ability to spring back into shape; to bounce back so effortlessly from Geillis, to Frank.  </p><p>Did I want to return to Frank? Where my whole life seemed so planned, so predictable? Or did I want to follow my heart, and see where things went with Geillis, this amazing woman who had brought out feelings and a passion in me I never knew existed. </p><p>I had a decision to make, but I convinced myself, with a few weeks left at camp, I didn't have to decide now. I could take my time, discover what I wanted, how<em> I </em>wanted to live <em>my</em> life. Whatever path I followed, someone was going to get hurt. It was unavoidable. I decided in that moment, to enjoy the time we had left and let the cards fall wherever they may.</p><p>I willed myself to relax, to enjoy the feeling of Geillis’s plump breasts pressed against my back and the way my ass curved so perfectly into her hips, almost as though they had been designed to do so.</p><p>Ever so slowly, as to not disturb my sleeping girl, I rolled onto my back and carefully shifted her head to my shoulder. She slept so peacefully and her beautiful complexion, rosy cheeked yet so pale and pretty as the moon, took my breath away. My heart ached at the idea of not having her in my arms, in my life. It was impossible to be near her, and not touch her. My fingers began to trace circles around her nipples, and a slight smile appeared on her face. </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” she mumbled drowsily. </p><p>“How can I sleep, with you laying beside me?” I pulled her into a deep kiss, and began stroking her hair. </p><p>“Claire, ye ken there’s something between us, something different, unusual. Do ye feel it, like I do?” she whispered, suddenly very awake.</p><p>I kissed her again, rolled over and straddled her. </p><p>“I was just thinking about that very thing. I can’t explain it, Geillis. I’ve never felt this way before.” </p><p>She sat up from underneath me and licked from breast to mouth forcing her tongue over my waiting lips and inside. </p><p>“I’ve never wanted anything in my life, not the way I want you,” I moaned as her mouth returned to my neck. </p><p>“I want ye too, Claire, I want ye so much, I can scarcely breathe.”</p><p>Her hands dove to my underwear and pushed them down below my hips so they sat just above my hair. </p><p>Always the perfect lady, she sought my consent and I gave it by lifting my ass to aid in their removal. </p><p>
  <em> This is it, we are going to really do this. We are going to see each other naked </em>
</p><p>Just as my hands dipped to her hips to remove her panties, my phone rang.</p><p>
  <em> Frank! </em>
</p><p><em> “</em>Leave it,” Geillis begged. “Please just leave it, Claire, stay wit’ me.” </p><p>“Just let me tell him I’ll call him tomorrow, I haven’t spoken to him in two days.” </p><p>I climbed from atop her and sat on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Frank, hi. How are you? Yes...I’m well. What am I doing?” I slid my underwear up and turned my face away from Geillis. “Nothing, nothing important.”</p><p>The minute I said it, I regretted it and my head spun back to her face. Her jaw had already hit the floor and she was up and off the bed, dressing in a heartbeat. </p><p>
  <em> Christ! </em>
</p><p>“Frank, ahh, one of the kids had just knocked at the door, I’ll call you tomorrow… Yes, love you too.’” </p><p>I threw my phone on the bed, and ran to sit beside her on her tiny couch; the place we had spent so many nights together, wrapped in each other's arms, reading and laughing. </p><p>”Gel, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just trying to get off the phone. You’re not nothing,” I said, my voice straining to hold back the tears. I turned her face towards mine, and leant my forehead against hers, “you’re everything.” </p><p>Her emerald green eyes refused to meet my gaze at first, but after a moment or two, she leaned in and kissed me. </p><p>“I ken ye’re confused, Claire, but I am not a toy. I’m not just here tae be yer bonny wee lass for a few weeks ‘till ye run back tae that clot heid, Frank.” She kissed me again, hard, desperate and squeezed my hands in hers. </p><p>“I’m falling for ye lass, don’t ye see?” The tears that had been building in her eyes, finally burst free as she lay her head on my shoulder and clung to me as though her life depended on it. </p><p>I held her close, and kissed the top of her head, then shoulders.</p><p>“I’m falling for you too,” I whispered.</p><p>We stayed on the couch, huddled into each other like a tight ball, whispering sweet nothings that meant everything, and kissing, for the rest of the night. </p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p>Walking through the misty fog on the way back to my cabin at five AM the next morning, I heard a noise somewhere close by, but what was it? A scream? A bird? No, It sounded like a child crying. I looked around as I walked but was unable to see anyone through the thick fog. I stopped to listen more carefully and try to pinpoint what direction the crying was coming from, but it seemed to have stopped. </p><p>I continued walking, but after several steps, I heard it again. It was louder, closer than before, so I continued to walk in the same direction. Still unable to see anyone after a few moments of pacing back and forth, I walked back to my cabin. The crying intensified as I reached the porch, and discovered it’s source; Faith was bundled up in a blanket at my front door.</p><p>Even though it was midsummer, the morning air that drifted across the campgrounds from the lake was surprisingly chilly, and when combined with the fog, as it was today, it felt damn near freezing. I could see Faith shaking, bundled as she was, hear her teeth chattering as I stepped closer, and ducked down beside her. </p><p>“Faith, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Why are you out here in the cold?” I slipped off my jacket, wrapped it around her, then pulled her into my chest. “Come inside Faithy, we need to get you warm.”</p><p>I led Faith into my cabin and propped her against the pillow in my bed, layering her up with blankets and more pillows, in as much of an effort to make her laugh, as to get her warm. It worked, and a few giggles began to slip from her mouth when I added a beanie and a scarf. “Faith the snowgirl,” I joked.</p><p>By the time I had made her a hot chocolate, overloaded with marshmallows and a chocolate wafer, the tears had dried up and been replaced by a sweet, heartwarming and familiar smile.</p><p>I had come to discover that Faith, and her little sister Brianna, were actually the young cousins of Geillis and the way she smiled as she sat, sipping her hot drink, the way the early morning light bounced off her thick red curls, it was clear to see the resemblance between them. Their resemblance was uncanny, they could easily pass as siblings, even mother and daughters if Geillis was a little older. </p><p>The girls’ mother and father had raised Geillis with the support of Murtagh, after her parents had died as a child. It was a terrible thing that we had in common. My own parents had died in a car accident when I was only seven years old and I too had been raised by my uncle. To know that Geillis had suffered a similar tragedy as I, made the connection to her even deeper, and left me even more grateful for her presence in my life. </p><p>Besides the obvious physical connection we shared, she was truly the best person I had known, and even though I had only known her for a short time, I knew she would be my best friend for life.</p><p>After giving Faith time to warm, rest and recuperate, I began to question the reasons for her early morning visit. She was slow to reveal any details, but with a few more Murtagh based jokes and a few more chocolate wafers, she began to open up.</p><p>“I had a nightmare, and the girls in the cabin laughed at me because... well, because I wet the bed.” The tears began to flow again and as I was sitting on the bed beside her, she squished in beside me, and looked up at me through her mass of curls.</p><p>“I was going to see Gelly, but the dream I had would have made her sad. That’s why I came to you. I hope that’s okay?” Her arms clung onto mine as she buried her head into my elbow.</p><p>“Of course it’s ok, Faith.” I said as I swept her curls behind her ear. “I am not allowed to have favorites you know. But... If I was allowed, you would be it, 100%.”</p><p>Her head remained buried but I could see by the little wriggle of her body that she was laughing. I was too curious to leave it alone, I had to know what the dream was about, and why it would upset Geillis.</p><p>“Can you tell me about the dream? Why would it upset Geillis?” Her eyes looked to mine, and she took a slow, deep breath. “It was about mum and dad. They were driving to the camp...and they had a car crash...and they died! I couldn't tell Gelly about it, that’s what happened to her family you know.”</p><p>I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. The feelings of grief and anger that I had long ago buried deep inside me, began to bubble and rise to the surface. The vulnerability and innocence of Faith, the love and concern she showed for her cousin was more than I had witnessed in years. </p><p>Even though consoling Faith should be uppermost in my mind right now, I couldn’t help but think of Frank. His bewildering lack of empathy shown to me over the years — particularly  when I had turned to him in moments of grief, either over my parents or later, the loss of Uncle Lamb — had been highlighted since I had arrived at camp.</p><p>His disregard for my feelings had always bothered me, but seeing the love and compassion shown by the staff here, in many cases towards kids they had only just met, had led me to believe, finally, that I deserved more, better. </p><p>I pushed my building resentment towards Frank to the back of my mind where it belonged, and refocused my thoughts on Faith, who remained nestled in my lap. </p><p>“Geillis is a big girl, Faith, and so am I. Can I tell you something?” She didn’t raise her head, but nodded. “My parents passed away when I was a child too, about Brianna’s age actually, and…”</p><p>“Oh, Claire, I’m so sorry, I didn’t ken,” she cried. I chuckled to myself to hear the little American girl, with her thick Boston accent, use the phrase ‘ken’ just like her cousin and Murtagh.</p><p>“It’s ok Faith. You weren’t to know. I didn’t tell you to make you feel bad, rather to show you that Geillis can handle talking about this, just like I can.” I rubbed my palms up and down her arms, as she looked up towards me. Her bright green eyes taking my breath away with their likeness to Geillis’s. </p><p>“Her parents' passing will always be a source of pain, Faith, but she loves you, and would want you to talk to her whenever you need. Even if you think it may upset her. And remember, it was just a dream, it can’t hurt you, or her.”</p><p>After several minutes of chatting, sniffs and sighs, Faith reached up and kissed me on the cheek. “I don’t know if you know, but Gelly likes you. I mean, <em>likes</em>, likes. She wants to <em>kiss </em>you like.“</p><p>My arms instantly dropped from around her and I could feel my face burning with blush. Faith was clearly insightful and turned from the receiver of compassion, to the supplier of it. “I can tell you like her too, Claire, I see the way you look at her. It's the same way my mum and dad look at each other.” She began the lengthy process of removing the umpteen layers covering her, then stood, and put her cup on the counter. All the while, I remained silent, rigid like a statue covered in bird poop.</p><p>“Gelly has had lots of girlfriends, heaps, but she’s never looked at any of them the way she looks at you.” Even though I was still slightly stunned by the conversation, I couldn’t help but giggle. <em> Geillis would be thrilled with that </em></p><p>She walked to the door and turned before making her exit., “Don’t worry, Claire. I won’t tell anyone. Thanks for your help.” </p><p>With a wave and a smile, she was out the door and running back to her cabin like nothing had ever happened; leaving me sitting on the bed wondering who else had drawn the same conclusion as the cunning twelve year old.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How I can be so happy here, with you, want to stay with you, but still feel drawn back to my real life with Frank. I don’t know how to do it. I feel as though I’m caught between two fires, and no matter which way I turn, I’m going to get burnt.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to those reading and sorry for the delay in updating.<br/>I love this story and appreciate you giving it a go.<br/>Love is Love</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Geillis and I were heading out on a road trip...of sorts. One of our campers had to return home early after a family member became ill. Her parents weren’t in a position to pick her up, so Murtagh had asked Geillis to drive her home and pick up some supplies on the way.</p>
<p>It was a win-win situation—happy family, knowing their daughter would be returned safely by a trusted staff member, and happy Murtagh, who could save on some hefty shipping costs. I had managed to convince Murtagh that I needed to accompany Gellis, as I wanted to look for some specialty parchment and old fashioned quills for an upcoming project. I could source them locally in the city at the right price. Again, the promise of discounts and no shipping was all Murtagh needed to hear to give us the all-clear.</p>
<p>As cheap as he might be, Murtagh was certainly no fool. In the week that had passed since my wood chopping victory, he had made it abundantly clear that he was aware of the relationship between Geillis and I, and also, that he was not impressed in the slightest. Even for Murtagh, he had been disturbingly gruff and grumpy. His eyebrows had been so tightly furrowed together the entire week, that I began to wonder if they would ever return to their former separate glory.</p>
<p>Geillis was openly gay—she had shared her coming out story with me one evening as we had a sneaky skinny dip by the far side of the lake. She talked with pride of her family's love and acceptance of who she was, so it would be no shock to Murtagh that she would be in a relationship with a woman. In my mind, there were only two possible reasons for his displeasure.</p>
<p>One: It is strictly professional. As camp manager he may have had some reservations about any staff forming a relationship.</p>
<p>Two: He took it personally. As her godfather, perhaps he didn’t approve of me. Maybe he felt I wasn’t good enough for her? He knew about Frank, was that why he objected to our relationship? I hoped with all my heart, the professional objection was correct. I had come to really admire and care for Murtagh, and I would hate for him to think badly of me.</p>
<p>Whatever the reason, I was in no hurry to confront him and discover the truth. I would do my best to avoid him where I could, and delay the stern talking-to I suspected I was in line to receive and, the no doubt ill-tempered reaction I would undoubtedly have to it. This morning, in particular, I needed to stay on his good side and keep my mouth shut, if I was to guarantee my trip with Geillis today.</p>
<p>He had promised Lizzie’s parents she would be returned home before 11 Am, so that left us with just enough time for Lizzie to enjoy one last breakfast with her friends, before heading off, and just enough time for me to find myself in trouble.</p>
<p>Breakfast was my favorite meal of the day on camp. The camp’s cook was very lovely, very stout and also very Scottish. Her name was Mrs Fitzgibbons, or Mrs Fitz as we all called her on her insistence. She was an amazing cook, and made delicious fresh porridge, pancakes and eggs each morning. She worked in the kitchens with 3 kitchen hands, one of whom was her granddaughter Laoghaire; a beautiful young woman, who seemed to have taken an almost instant dislike to me.</p>
<p>I had attempted to get to know Laoghaire, tried to initiate conversation, even just wave hello whenever we crossed paths, but each attempt was either completely ignored or dismissed with a shady side-eye glare. This morning's encounter with her was no different. She was busy as always, serving up eggs and bacon to all those waiting, hungry bellies, but had dropped or thrown really, the ladell back into the bain-marie as soon as she saw Geillis and I laughing and chatting in line together.</p>
<p>Geillis simply shrugged it off, grabbed our food and headed to our usual spot at the staff table at the rear of the hall. It was as private as we could get in a room full of staff and children, and eating with her was something I always looked forward to. Today, however, Murtagh had sat down right beside us, closely watching our every move.</p>
<p>Taking my seat opposite Geillis, we chatted about the various jobs Murthagh had to finish around camp, and what we had to do while in Boston; innocently leaving out the insignificant, minor detour we had planned to Nantasket beach, while not so innocently playing footsies under the table. Her foot, completely shoeless after she quietly kicked them off, had now devilishly made its way to me, and came to rest between my parted legs.</p>
<p>Already struggling to conceal my spiralling arousal and trying my best to control my rapid breathing, her foot stretched out and rubbed back and forth against my underwear. I jumped and accidentally kicked Murtagh, knocking his drink from his hand and splashing all over himself, the table and Geillis.</p>
<p>“For fecks sake, watch yerself lass,” he grumbled, wiping the orange juice from his beard. His goddaughter saw the humor in the situation as always and excused herself from the table to clean herself up, leaving myself and the now sticky Murtagh alone.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we have a moment alone, Claire. I need tae talk wit’ ye about Geillis,” he said, in an almost menacingly low tone. It was a tone that I recognised, one I had heard from my Uncle Lamb, when Frank had first shown interest in me all those years ago—the overprotective ‘father’ type tone. Right on cue, I became defensive, not allowing him to start speaking before I said my piece.</p>
<p>“Murtagh, I know you are worried about both me and Geillis—mainly about me actually—and whether I’m good enough for her. But I am a good person and I…”</p>
<p>He tutted and shook his finger in my face.</p>
<p>“Nae, that's not the issue. I think the world of ye Claire, ye ken that, but I also know ye have a fella waiting for ye at home, one that ye promised to become the wife of.”</p>
<p>He looked around the room, appearing to check for the all clear, before leaning closer.</p>
<p>“I dinna wanna tae see my girl heartbroken, when ye run back home to Frankie in a few weeks. She is a special young woman, Claire, and when she gives her heart, she gives it completely. These games ye’re playing, they’re the games of a girl. Geillis needs a woman, ye ken. Ye need tae decide if ye can be that woman, and quickly. If not, ye need tae end it...now.”</p>
<p>He stood and leaned closer again, just inches from my face. “I will not have my precious lass, torn apart like last summer.” With that he banged down his cup on the table, the water splashed out onto my face and walked away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Last summer? What happened last summer?</em>
</p>
<p>Geillis returned to the table and stood behind me, rubbing my shoulders affectionately as I sat quietly, full of questions and wracked with guilt. I was perilously close to bursting into tears, fleeing, quitting camp and Geillis, running back home to Frank.</p>
<p>“Are ye okay, Claire? Ye look like ye’ve seen a ghost lass.”</p>
<p>I didn’t respond immediately, I didn’t know how; not until she popped her adorable, sweet face into mine, and those emerald green eyes of hers, shone into me like a lighthouse, guiding me across the rough seas to safety.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine.” I smiled and gripped onto her hand still resting on my shoulder. “I just ate a little too quickly I think. Nothing some sea air won’t fix.” I said as I stood and began to clear our plates.</p>
<p>Geillis nodded but looked unconvinced. She said nothing more though, and headed off to find Lizzie and pack the car, while I helped to clear up the dining hall. We may have been escaping the camp for a well-needed break, but Murtagh had insisted that we still need to complete our normal morning tasks before leaving.</p>
<p>I walked towards the kitchen and noticed Murtagh talking to Laoghaire and Mrs Fitz. As soon as they saw me approaching, their huddle disbanded, all looking decidedly suspicious and all fleeing in different directions, except for Mrs Fitz, who stayed waiting for me by the kitchen door, then led me straight to the sink.</p>
<p>“The dishwasher is broken, ye ken,” she said, pointing to the sink. “I just need ye tea take care of these for me before ye go.” She threw me a dishcloth and brush, and walked back to her workstation and began to prepare her famous mince pies for lunch.</p>
<p>“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ,” I mumbled to myself as I stood, scrubbing off baked on scrambled eggs from the bottom of a frying pan.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Fitz, I have to leave soon, this is going to take forever. Isn’t there someone else that can do it, or help me at least?”</p>
<p>“Och, dinna make such a fuss, lass. If ye get on wit’ it, ‘twill be done in no time.” She tutted and walked off, shooing the other kitchen staff away and leaving me alone, surrounded by jugs, mugs, pots and pans.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, Mrs Fitz seemed determined that I, and I alone, be the dishwasher this morning. I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the conversation between Murtagh, Laoghaire and Mrs Fitz that ended on my arrival, but I had little time to ponder on it before someone plonked another pile of dishes next to me.</p>
<p>Around 20 minutes later and what felt like 1000 plates into the scrubbing, my hands began to resemble a wrinkled prune and I was beginning to wonder where Geillis may be. I had expected she would come and find me by now. Before the thought had left my mind, I felt her hands slide around my waist, dip into the water, and lock onto mine. Her cheek came to rest on my shoulder, my head lay on top of hers. After a moment or two snuggled together, my shoulder began to feel damp. I lifted my head and dried my hands, turned to face her.</p>
<p>“Geillis, what's wrong?” My hands cupped her tear-stained cheeks and my heart spasmed to see her usual smiling face so sad.</p>
<p>“I just, I really care for ye Claire. Ye ken that right?” she said, so softly I could barely hear. Her hands wrapped around my waist and she clung to me so tight, I feared we would both end up in the sink.</p>
<p>“Of course, and I you. Please, tell me what's wrong Gel?” I pulled slightly away from her to see her face, but she drew me back in, this time, kissing me fiercely. The saltiness of her lips almost stung against mine and my concern was quickly replaced with desire.</p>
<p>Our hands roamed each other's bodies and we stumbled together towards the island bench that separated the kitchen servery and prep area. She spun me round and pushed me against it, my spine cracked painfully against the hard stone benchtop but it had little effect on my desire, and certainly did nothing to dampen the mood.</p>
<p>Things were getting a little too hot, both of us lost in each other’s touch. Geillis slipped her hand down the waist of my pants. Just as I felt her fingers brush against my velvety skin, Geordie, one of the kitchen hands, wandered, unnoticed by us, back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“God’s tooths, it's not even noon,” he grumbled, kicking his foot into the counter in protest.</p>
<p>“Am I to be forced to put up with these shenanigans every damn summer? First Laoghaire and now, you.” He said, pointing his long bony finger at me. He tossed the bag of flour he was carrying onto the floor and stormed off.</p>
<p>“Laoghaire?” I cried. “You and Laoghaire? You were together?” I slid from underneath her and straightened my clothes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to tell,” she said, tears again building in her eyes.</p>
<p>“If there’s nothing to tell, why are you crying?” Suddenly, the penny dropped. “That’s what Murtagh was talking about,” I said, walking towards the door and pointing to the table we had been sitting at earlier.</p>
<p>“When you went to clean up, Murtagh, he—he warned me about hurting you, and mentioned something about last summer, and a broken heart. He was talking about you, and Laoghaire?”</p>
<p>Geillis walked towards me and stretched out her hands to take mine and hold me . I slapped them away and walked out. As soon as my foot hit the gravel path outside the dining hall, I broke into a sprint, running to my cabin and slamming the door. I slid down, slumped against it, and held my head in my hands.</p>
<p>An overwhelming sense of guilt and shame, raced through my body. <em>I am a girl, a stupid, naive, unfaithfull, girl.</em></p>
<p>I had no right to be upset with Geillis. She was under no obligation to reveal her past relationships with me, and as Faith had said, ‘Geillis has had heaps of girlfriends’. And it wasn’t the thought of her being with Laoghaire, that tore me apart. No, I wasn’t upset purely because of jealousy, although I was jealous. I was in reality, angry at myself.</p>
<p>Gelllis had told me she was falling for me, as I was for her. But I had been so consumed by my own feelings of lust, fear, and guilt over Frank, that I had taken no time—none at all—to think of things from her perspective.</p>
<p>She was falling for an engaged woman, a sexually confused engaged woman at that. She had put her heart on the line for me, shared her struggles, attempted to carry my burden, and I had offered her nothing. Nothing but a relationship built on lies and depiction. I hadn’t even thought of our future except to think about how<em> I</em> would feel if she wasn’t in it. <em>Would we have a future? Is that what she wanted? </em></p>
<p>Vomit rose to my mouth, my whole body shook, sobbing helplessly. The vibrations caused by Geillis banging on my door, reverberated through me before I even recognised the sound.</p>
<p>“Claire, lass, let me in, please,” she begged. “I can explain everything. Please, dinna be angry wit’ me.”</p>
<p>“Angry? With you?” I cried. I turned, laid my hand and face against the door. “I’m not angry with you Geillis. It’s me. Please, just... leave me be.”</p>
<p>I rose to my feet, my hands remained against the door, holding it, as I would her beautiful face.</p>
<p>“We have to end this now. I’m only going to hurt you. Please.” I pleaded.</p>
<p>“No! You will not do this, not now,” she yelled. She slammed her body against the door, and using all her strength, forced it open. I slid backwards with it, not having the energy to fight against the momentum, and stood with my arms wrapped around my waist, looking at the floor.</p>
<p>“Why are ye trying tae push me away, Claire? I know this is not about Laoghaire, or anyone else from my past. So why don’t ye just tell me?”</p>
<p>She stepped closer to me and I shuddered, walking backwards, shaking my head and saying no, over and over again. The sight of me reeling from her stopped her dead in her tracks.</p>
<p>“Do ye not want me anymore Claire? Is that it? Have ye been looking for a way out?”</p>
<p>“No,” I cried. “I do want you, that’s the problem. I don’t know how to do this.” I said, my hand darting back and forth between us.</p>
<p>“How I can be so happy here, with you, want to stay with you, but still feel drawn back to my real life with Frank. I don’t know how to do it. I feel as though I’m caught between two fires, and no matter which way I turn, I’m going to get burnt.”</p>
<p>I fell to the floor, my ankles and knees twisting and cracking as I landed awkwardly on the wooden floor. She ran to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me, kissing my head and shoulders.</p>
<p>“Claire, I have not asked ye tae choose anything, or anyone. I ken that ye are torn. ‘Tis not an ideal, or easy position we’ve found ourselves in, but we are in it, together.” She cupped my face into her hands, and gently lifted my chin till our eyes connected.</p>
<p>“I’m no’ going anywhere and I’m no’ asking for anything, except for your time. Give me that, Claire. Give me all of ye, while ye’re here with me.” She kissed each of my tear-streaked cheeks and tucked my damp curls behind my ears.</p>
<p>“Once our time here is over, you and you alone, will have tae choose what's right for ye. No one else can do that. Not Murtagh, not me and not Frank.</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to break your heart, like Laoghaire did.” I sniffed, unable to take my eyes from hers.</p>
<p>“Och, Laoghaire didna break my heart. Is that what Murtagh told ye?” She scoffed.</p>
<p>“I dinna care about Laoghaire and I never have. It was just a fling.” I could hear agitation and annoyance in her voice as she spoke of her, and could feel anger swelling inside me. I had no right to judge Geillis’s past, but I couldn’t seem to help it.</p>
<p>“So you used her? You slept with her, then discarded her when you were done? Is that how it was?” Instantly, I regretted my words and the misdirected anger behind them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so angry.” I said, reaching for her hand.</p>
<p>Geillis slid away from me, surprised by my stinging reaction and for the first time since we began our relationship, she looked at me with disappointment in her eyes.</p>
<p>“No, ‘twas no’ like that Claire. She used me. She only wanted me tae get back at her ex-girlfriend.” She stood and walked to the bed, absentmindedly folding the blankets and tidying it as she spoke.</p>
<p>“I dinna mean tae say that I didna care for the lass at all. What I wanted tae say was, I didna care for her, like I care for ye. I was upset when it ended, especially when I found out the truth about our affair, but heartbroken? No.” She dropped the blanket and turned to look at me.</p>
<p>“Do ye think me capable of that? Do ye think me such a heartless beast, Claire?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think that at all. I’m just...I’m confused.” Now on my feet, I edged closer to the bed, stood beside her and looked out the window.</p>
<p>The lake glistened in the morning sun, and at that moment, I would have given anything to be out there—enjoying the crisp morning air on a jog or a quick swim—instead of being here, jumping at shadows and fighting over a past I couldn't change.</p>
<p>“Why would Murtagh say you were broken-hearted then? I mean, he practically warned me to stay away from you. I feel like I’m missing something.” I said.</p>
<p>“Laoghaire is a vindictive woman, Claire. Part of her little charade was tae tell everyone I was heartbroken when we split. It was all lies. All in aid of making herself desirable to her ex.” She sat on the bed, then patted the empty space beside her, beckoning me to sit.</p>
<p>“She played us all tae get what she wanted, especially Murtagh. He was so worried about me after we split. I told him that I was okay, that it didna affect me as much as he thought, but he dinna believe me.” She again patted the bed as she spoke, inviting me closer, even after I had said such hurtful, bitter things.</p>
<p>“That’s why I was crying earlier. He was warning me about being with ye too. He doesna see that I’m a grown woman, capable of making my own choices in the world, of fighting my own battles. He still thinks of me as that lost, innocent little girl that he’s watched over and protected since my parents died.”</p>
<p>I sat beside her and nervously took her hand in mine; my heart full of empathy for our shared loss, and respect for her caring and insightful spirit.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Gel, I have no right to react like this, not when I…”</p>
<p>“No,” she said, kissing me before I could say anything else. The depth of feeling in the kiss took my breath away, and when she released my lips, I found myself gasping for air.</p>
<p>“No more apologies. No more sadness,” she said. Her thumb gently caressed my face, wiping away the still falling tears.</p>
<p>“We’ll have plenty of time to sort through all this nonsense later. But today, can we just enjoy our time? Let's go to the beach like we’d planned and not think about the past or the future. Let's just be together. Can we do that, please?”</p>
<p>I squeezed her hand, and kissed her softly. “Yes. Yes, we can do that,” I whispered with my lips still pressed against hers. “Let's enjoy today.”</p>
<p>Geillis was the first one to walk from my cabin and get ready to leave. As always, her ability to soldier on with a brave face amazed me. We had just spent the last 30 minutes yelling, crying, baring our souls, and she breezed through the carpark like nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, I sat, sniffing and fanning my face in an attempt to return to a somewhat normal appearance. It had failed thus far, and I remained on the bed, hair wild, snot dripping from my nose, and my eyes puffy and red as beetroots.</p>
<p>I moved to my ensuite, which was at the front of my cabin, just by the entry. I stood slumped, looking back at my reflection in the mirror that sat crooked on my wall no matter how many times I tried to fix it. There was a small window next to the mirror, and as I was doing my best to bundle my hair into a neatish pile, I could see Geillis and Lizzie walking to the van and pop her things in the back. Lizzie appeared to be crying as she said goodbye to Murtagh and a few other staff and campers. Gel looked as though she was trying her best to try and cheer her up, and I guessed by the way Murtagh was standing, looking down at his feet and kicking his legs around, she was doing so by teasing Murtagh about his kilt.</p>
<p>I sighed deeply as I washed my face in the always freezing water, and wondered why they even bothered with the ‘H’ on the tap; I hadn’t had hot water from it once in my whole time here. In this case, the cold water was refreshing, almost acting like a mental reset, temporarily washing away my anxieties and fears.</p>
<p>I splashed my face until I could no longer feel the stinging heat of tears on my cheeks and again, looked out towards Geillis. Lizzie was in the van now, and Gel was sitting in the driver's seat, tapping along to the music blaring from the radio. Again, I was struck by her ability to hide her true feelings, but this time, something about it bothered me, rather than impressed me.</p>
<p>If Geillis could be so distressed one minute—crying, weeping even—but then be seemingly happy, laughing and carefree the next, how could I be sure her feelings were genuine? Was it just a professional mask she had developed after a few summers in camp, giving her the ability to hide her emotions when around the kids? Or was it a possibly disturbing personal trait? Did she really feel how she said she felt? How could I be sure? <em>Is she wearing a mask around me?</em></p>
<p>The tooting of the van horn snapped me out of my spiralling doubts. I puffed out my cheeks, and took a slow, deep breath. In… and out. My eyes still looked like I had been on a week long bender, but it would have to do. I grabbed my packed overnight bag and phone and walked out into the sunshine.</p>
<p>“Oh, ye’ve decided to join us have ye?” smiled Geillis. As I opened the car door, she gave a quick wink to Lizzie in the back seat, causing her to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, and join in the teasing. “Yeah Claire, how long does it take to put your hair up?” she giggled.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I am always late, Lizzie. We can’t all be as naturally beautiful as you two. This perfection takes time.” I tried hard to keep a straight face as I struck a model pose. Lizzie laughed and I turned to look at her, “are you ready to go home, lassie?”</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Claire?” she asked, looking concerned as soon as our eyes met. “Your eyes are all red and puffy.”</p>
<p>“Allergies!” Gellis and I chimed together.</p>
<p>“Allergies, right,” she said sarcastically. “That's what my mum says when she has been crying. It’s okay Claire, I’m almost 13, you can talk to me if you need. I’m all ears.” She tapped both my shoulders and I couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the offer, Lizzie, but I am okay. I promise.”</p>
<p>Geillis squeezed my thigh and smiled. “Alright, let's hit the road then, hey? Seat belts on everyone?”</p>
<p>“Aye, aye, Captain!” cheered Lizzie. I didn’t respond verbally, I just nodded my head and kept looking down at the hand tightly holding my leg, then shifted my eyes to its owners.</p>
<p>“‘Tis ok, my love,” she whispered as she turned up the radio and slowly began to accelerate, looking over to me now and then, checking on me, supporting me with every glance. Her green eyes shone so brightly, so purely, that I could clearly see the concern for me and the pain I had inflicted on her, hiding there, among the love and care she always carried within her. And not just for me, but for everyone who was lucky enough to be in her life. I felt guilty for doubting her sincerity and sick, for hurting her.</p>
<p>Remembering my words to Geillis before she had left the cabin, ‘Let's enjoy today,’ I swallowed the guilt, forcing it deep into the pit of my stomach, squeezed her hand and joined in singing with Lizzie.</p>
<p>The plan, as far as Geillis knew, was to drop off Lizzie, quickly pick up our pre-ordered and waiting supplies, then head to the beach for a few hours R&amp;R before returning to the camp.</p>
<p>By the time we reached Lizzie’s home, she was sound asleep in the back of the van, and Geillis and I were exchanging amorous glances at each other across the centre console. Our hand-holding had started as care and concern for each other's feelings, but as the drive progressed, the tensions eased and the holding became more like caressing, stroking, a subtle, but undeniably sexy foreplay. Each time her thumb ran in and out between my fingers, it set me a little more alight. Her touch was magical, so soft and so sensual. I couldn’t wait to get her alone.</p>
<p>As we pulled into the driveway, I leaned over and gently woke Lizzie. She may not have wanted to leave camp when saying goodbye to her friends, but the smile that quickly spread over her face as she awoke and saw her mum waiting for her told me she was well and truly happy to be home.</p>
<p>“Mum!” She cried, jumping from the van before Geillis had even come to a complete stop.</p>
<p>“Mum, is Grandma okay? Can we go see her? Please!” she begged.</p>
<p>“Well, hello to you too,” laughed her mum, squeezing her tightly and rubbing the top of her head. “We will go and see her after lunch, I promise,” she said, with another squeeze and added more kisses for good measure.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s mum was warm and friendly, just like her daughter. She kindly invited us in for coffee and something to eat before we left, but her offer was politely refused by Geillis, who judging by the filthy look she gave me when I nodded my head in acceptance, couldn’t get out of there quick enough.</p>
<p>“Nay, Claire, we have tae pick up all those supplies, remember?“ she said, her eyebrows raised as she looked at me, motioning her eyes towards the car. “We better get going. Thanks for the offer though, Mrs Wemyss, ‘tis most kind.”</p>
<p>Geillis practically threw Lizzie’s bags from the van, and after a quick cuddle, goodbye and a promise to see each other next summer, we were on the road again. We only made it around the corner before Geillis pulled over, half on the curb, slammed the brake on, put the car on parked, and launched herself at me.</p>
<p>“Christ, Claire. I’ve never wanted tae kiss someone so much in my life.” She moaned as her tongue clashed against and along the curves of my parted lips.</p>
<p>“Not even that first kiss on the pier.” I sighed back, “that was pretty incredible.”</p>
<p>“Aye, ‘twas,” She agreed. “But I didna know the taste of ye then, I didna crave it like I do now.” Her hands were all over me and I wanted nothing more than to surrender my body to her, to have her do to me as she wished. But we were in a van, in the middle of the Boston suburbs, and I had a surprise.</p>
<p>“Gel, Gel, wait. Listen,” I laughed in between breathless kisses. “I’ve booked us a room at Nantasket beach. Let's stay the night. We can tell Murtagh the van broke down or something, and spend the whole afternoon at the beach if we like, or...in bed?” I said with a cocked brow.</p>
<p>“What’s the address!” she said, jumping back to her seat, back to the wheel and hitting the pedal. “And how far is it? I need ye now!”</p>
<p>We arrived at the resort in record time, and I was convinced that Geillis must have broken the speed limit , trying to get us here as fast as possible. I was relieved and grateful to be alive as I got out of the car and planted my feet on solid ground.</p>
<p>The location of, and the resort itself was beautiful. I had lived in Boston for years and driven past countless times—always admiring its style and prime beach position—but living only a few minutes away, we never needed to stay. Frank was hardly the type to book a romantic night away, so it had stayed as an admired Boston location and nothing more.</p>
<p>As we entered the foyer to check-in, Geillis casually grabbed my hand and held it tightly as we walked to the front desk. It was the first time we had been able to show affection publicly—the first time I had ever done so with a woman—and I was proud and happy of how good and right it felt.</p>
<p>With keys in hand, we decided it best to call Murtagh straight away, clearing the day just for us. Geillis felt too guilty to lie to her godfather, again, and asked me to call instead.</p>
<p><em>What’s one more lie</em>, I thought to myself as I dialled the number and practiced my most annoyed voice. Geillis decided to go straight up to the room and shower while I made the call from outside next to the road, deciding traffic noise would add to the whole “broken down” storyline.</p>
<p>“Hi Murtagh, It’s Claire. Look, I can barely hear you over this traffic, but the van has broken down. Gel is talking to the roadside mechanic, but it looks like we may be stuck here a while.”</p>
<p>A string of barely audible Scottish grunts, moans and I’m sure obscenities followed, before the end of the call. The only thing I did understand fully was his parting words at the end of the call. ”Remember what I said about ye and Geillis, aye. Ye behave yerself missy. Keep those hands tae yerself.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure thing , Murtagh.</em>
</p>
<p>Our room was right at the front of the main building, directly overlooking Nantasket Beach on the South Shore foreshore. As I walked towards our room, it dawned on me it had almost been a month since our first time in bed together. We had spent every night together since, reading, talking, laughing, and of course, kissing and touching. The intensity of which had increased each day, from strictly hands over sweater make outs, to bras off, hands in pants and that unforgettable moment in shower block. But we had still not been fully naked with each other, and I longed to see <em>all </em>of her.</p>
<p>Geillis had been gentle and patient with me, and stayed very much in the lead on each occasion. I didn't realise as I entered a sunlit ocean view room, that was all about to change.</p>
<p>There she was, standing in the middle of the room, with her back to the door. Her hair was twisted into a long loose plait over her shoulder, and she wore a long white robe that sat deliciously over the curves of her body.</p>
<p>I said nothing—just closed the door, locked it, then moved closer.</p>
<p>She turned to face me, undid the tie from her waist, and let the gown slip from her shoulders.</p>
<p>Standing before me, completely naked, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.</p>
<p>Her breasts, the feminine curve of her stomach and the swell of her hips, all beyond perfection. Truly glorious. My eyes were drawn down to her centre and I had to have it.</p>
<p>I went to her—almost ran—dropped to my knees and plunged my head in between her legs. My tongue drove its way between her lips as my hands grabbed hold of her arse and pulled her onto my mouth.</p>
<p>She moaned and almost fell forward over my back as my tongue roamed inside her, and found her swollen clit.</p>
<p>“Claire!” She cried as I circled gently and coaxed her clit from its hood. She spread her legs wider, and they began to shake as I increased the pressure of my tongue, then lunged it deep inside her, fucking her with it. Over and over. She gripped the back of my head with one hand and the other leant on my back for support.</p>
<p>“You taste so good,” I sighed, as I refocused my energy back to her clit, and tried to ignore the blinding ache of my own.</p>
<p>She grabbed my head, gently guiding me into the perfect position, and cried for me desperately. “Yer fingers, Claire. Please, I need ye tae fill me.”</p>
<p>A moan, deep from within my soul was my only response. I took one hand from her ass and slowly slid it up her thigh, running my fingers through her wetness then sliding a single finger inside.</p>
<p>“More, Claire. I need more.”</p>
<p>A second finger slipped inside and she clung to my back, digging her nails into my flesh as I worked them in and out, while continuing to taste her. It was awkward the first few thrusts, I wasn’t sure if I was doing it right—if I had the right method—but the reactions, movements and sounds escaping her told me I was.</p>
<p>“Fuck me Claire,” she breathed. “Harder!”</p>
<p>A third finger pumped hard and fast against her G-spot and my tongue became frenzied and I quickly found a rhythm that had her begging for mercy.</p>
<p>Releasing her grip off of my back, she twisted her fingers through my hair, her whole body shook, and her pussy tightened around my fingers. Finally, she released, coming on my tongue as she screamed my name, over and over.</p>
<p>She pushed my head into her centre, moving my lips against her entrance, desperate for the wave to continue, for the feeling to never end.</p>
<p>Needing air, I pulled my head out from between her legs, slid to the floor and took several long deep breaths. The combination of sexual thrill and lack of oxygen hit me and I felt a little dizzy.</p>
<p>Geillis joined me there. She slumped to the floor, just as breathless. Our hands entwined, we sat looking at each other, panting and smiling till we could speak.</p>
<p>“For the love of fuck, Claire, are ye sure ye’ve never done that before?” Geillis laughed.</p>
<p>“Quite sure, yes,” I replied, still short of breath.</p>
<p>“Ye’re a natural then. Lucky me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Both Sides Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Until now, this has been Claire's story.<br/>Told exclusively from her point of view, reflecting only her thoughts and feelings.<br/>But in this chapter, we will hear Franks version of events, then Geillis.<br/>It's a little different, but hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Bel xxoo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Frank </em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>It had been days since I’d heard from her, weeks if you didn’t count our two minutes conversations. And when I say two minutes, I was being generous.</p><p>I knew things would change after Claire graduated, and I knew she had been unhappy before she left for this ridiculous job. But I didn’t know she would abandon me, leave me out in the cold, in the manner she had.</p><p>I had given Claire the space she desired, that she'd said she needed to ‘find’ herself; to complete her “degree”, try different jobs. I allowed her to fluff and flitter around with her writing and creative pursuits, knowing that eventually she would settle down and see how things should be, how happy she could be, when she became a wife, and mother.</p><p>So now, I was on my way to Camp Muluck, or whatever the devil it was called, to remind her of her promise and obligations to me, and to bring her home.</p><p>It wouldn’t be easy, <em>nothing</em> ever was with her.</p><p>Claire was stubborn as a mule, and damn it, it was one of the things I found most attractive about her. It was so sexy. One of my favorite things to do was to rile her up, watch her get mad, furious, sometimes even have the odd cup or plate thrown at my head, then watch her crumble, melt in my hands. Oh, how I loved to tame her.</p><p>But my grip on her, for want of a better term, was slipping, the longer she was away. I could feel that I was losing her, piece by piece, day by day. And I wouldn’t have it. She needed to see reason.</p><p>The last call I had had with her was interrupted by a child at the door, as had the previous three calls. Now, I know that she had many children under her care, but surely there were other staff they could call upon, and surely there wasn’t an emergency, sick child or cell service outage every night.</p><p>No, there was something wrong and I was going to find out what it was. I refused to believe it was what my friends and colleagues had embarrassingly suggested. My fiance was not with another man.</p><p><em>What a dump. </em>I drove down the long, tree lined driveway, past the lake, what looked to be staff cabins, then the children's, before seeing the main building nestled in between an outdoor arena and large mess hall.</p><p>The place looked worse than I had imagined. Sure, it was scenic and I’m sure the staff were well- intentioned, but the whole place was so, so, American. I had never understood Americans. I had come to respect them, the country and its history, but the idea of shipping one's children off for the summer was entirely barbaric to me.</p><p>We English may have come up with boarding schools, but ours were for educational, and sometimes behavioural modification purposes, unlike this “creative arts” camp. I for one, would never send my children away for the summer.</p><p>I finally reached what I presumed was the main office and approached a scruffy fellow working inside. He looked, and smelled, like a maintenance man but he was busy typing slowly and awkwardly on a computer, and didn’t seem to notice me walk in.</p><p>I cleared my throat loudly and he peeked around the side of the screen and grunted, rather than giving a formal greeting.</p><p>“Yes, good afternoon. I’m looking for my fiance. She's in the writing program I believe. Now, be a good chap and have her called here would you?” I said firmly but politely.</p><p>The man stood and walked around the desk, allowing me to see the kilt he seemed to be proudly wearing, even though it needed a good wash, if not to see the inside of a bin.</p><p>“Ah, a fellow Brit.” I added.</p><p>“I’m a Scot, no’ a Brit,” he grunted, walking closer towards me. “And who exactly, are ye?” With one hand, he pointed a grubby finger at me, while taking a swig of water he had in his mug with another.</p><p>“Frank Randall. Claire Beauchamp's fiance,” I replied, motioning towards him to shake his hand. </p><p>With a shocked expression, he spurt his mouthful of water all over me and his still outstretched arm. “Christ almighty,” he said, beginning to chuckle, but never approaching any type of apology for covering me with his bodily fluids.</p><p>“Ye’ve wasted yer time, Sir. Claire’s no’ here.” </p><p>“What do you mean she’s not here?” I snapped, “where the devil is she then?” I stood right in his face, demanding him to answer me.</p><p>“Maybe ye should have called before ye drove all this way...Chap. She’s in Boston with… well, she’s in Boston.” He smirked, then walked back to his desk, sat down and resumed his clunking on the keyboard.</p><p>“And it looks like they’ll no’ be back tonight. The van has broken down. They’ll likely be spending the night in the city.” He looked at me smugly and laughed harder.</p><p>“They?” I quizzed, “you said ‘they’. Who is she with? Who is ‘they’?”</p><p>“Claire is with Geillis, my goddaughter, that's who. Now if ye don’t mind, I have lots of work tae get on with. Have a pleasant drive home, Mr Randall.”</p><p>He gave me the most insincere smile I have ever seen, and returned his gaze to the screen.</p><p>I walked from the office and got back in my car. If what the Scot had said was right, there was no point hanging around waiting. I had passed a small motel a few miles back, and decided I would spend the night there. That way, I could be here when Claire arrived back tomorrow. And after seeing the conditions and people she was working with here, I was determined that I was bringing her home with me.</p><p>As I drove towards the motel, one thought gave me comfort.</p><p>
  <em>Well, at least she’s not with another man. </em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Geillis</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>“Fuck me, Claire. Ye’re body…’tis amazing. Ye’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>She stood before me, naked as the day she was born. Her hands slid up to cover her stomach as I spoke and she laughed uncomfortably.</p><p>“Has no one ever told ye how beautiful ye are, Claire? Frank never said it?”</p><p>“No,” she cut in, “he's not one for compliments really.”</p><p><em>“</em>Well, he’s a damn fool. To have ye, and not tell ye every single day, how beautiful ye are, is a crying shame.”</p><p>I stepped towards her, drove my left hand into her luxurious curls and dragged her lips onto mine while my right hand dove between her leg, my fingers separating her folds and tickling her entrance. “Ye’re sae damn wet, lass. Did ye enjoy tasting me that much? Did it make ye come, Claire?”</p><p>“Yes,” she moaned against my shoulder. “Yes, I loved it, and I want to do it again, now!”</p><p>She grabbed my hands, and spun me around, pushing me onto the bed and sitting atop. Her strength and determination took me by surprise. I liked it, but it was my turn to pleasure her, and I was impatient.</p><p>“I’m sorry, lass, but ye have tae wait fer yer turn.” I grabbed and kissed her again, using the momentum, to roll her over and take charge. I forced open her legs, pinned her arms above her head and told her sternly, “don’t move.”</p><p>Her whole body trembled as she followed my command, laying as still as she could while I slid my tongue down her neck, sucked each hard, ripe nipple, then traced a line down to her wetness. She squirmed beneath me as my fingers traced the lines of her inner thighs, then slowly drifted in and separated her folds.</p><p>“Perfect,” I moaned, as I ran a single finger down her clit and circled her entrance. “Ye’re fucking perfect, Claire.”</p><p>“Please,” she begged, “ Please, do it now, and don’t be gentle.”</p><p>“Do what, Claire,” I asked firmly. “Tell me, what do ye want me tae do?”</p><p>She began to writhe and moan, then attempted to sit up, but I pushed her back down, and held her hands above her head again.</p><p>“Tell me what ye want, or ye get nothing,” I laughed. “Then no one will be happy.”</p><p>She began to giggle, but continued to writhe beneath me. I released her hands and again returned to her centre.</p><p>“Tell me what ye want, Claire, Ye need no’ be afraid of me. I will no’ judge ye, less. Ye’re safe with me. Tell me what ye want, please.” I was desperate to taste her, to fuck her as I pleased, as I knew she would like, but I had to make her feel safe, and free to express herself. I needed to break down those walls of insecurity she’d fortified herself with.</p><p>Again, I slid my finger across her wetness, then reached up and simultaneously began sucking her nipples.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” she screamed as my finger found her clit, and my teeth lightly bit her breast.</p><p>“Say it, Claire,” I demanded, my mouth still pressing against her nipple. “Say what ye want!”</p><p>“Fucking eat me, Gel. Please!”</p><p>The words had barely left her lips and my tongue was inside her folds. I lifted her legs above my shoulders and licked her in circles, getting closer and closer each time, teasing but never quite hitting her bud directly.</p><p>She began to moan, and make the cutest wee squeaking noises as my tongue discovered every inch of her. I could feel her hip begin thrusting and knew she wanted to be filled.</p><p>I raised my head from between her legs. Rubbed her nipples and licked my fingers as she watched with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Oh. Gel,” she moaned. “I want you inside me.”</p><p>I returned my mouth to her clit and gave her several long, slow licks. Every one caused her whole body to stiffen and lift from the bed, then as she relaxed and began to grind again, I slipped inside, just one finger to start with and continued to use my tongue at the same time.</p><p>I’ve never heard such cries of pleasure, and I’m sure the guests in the neighbouring rooms hadn’t either.</p><p>“Ye’re so fucking loud,” I laughed. “But I bet I can make ye louder,”</p><p>With that, I slipped in a second and third finger, pumping and curling my fingers inside her. She cried out, and I wasn’t sure if it was in pleasure or pain.</p><p>“Is it too much, Claire?” I asked, pausing.</p><p>“No!” She wailed, “No it's just right, please, don’t stop.”</p><p>I was so wet myself. I had waited a month, that felt like a year, to see her like this, to taste her, and it was everything I imagined and more. I used my free hand to rub and tease her breasts while I continued to lick and fuck her. I could feel her tightening and knew she was close.</p><p>I increased my speed and depth, hoping she could take it, and she did. She loved it.</p><p>She screamed and moaned as I shook my head back and forth, side to side, moving and teasing her clit with my tongue, whole mouth, even my fringe tickling against her.</p><p>Arching her back, she practically hovered above the bed as she screamed my name, like I had never heard it before. As she came to pieces around me, I continued to gently caress and taste her but removed my fingers, just leaving one at her entrance to tickle as she came back down.</p><p>I looked up to see her panting, I kissed her folds once more, then moved up to lay beside her. She looked so bonny, she was glowing, but suddenly her cheeks were drowning in tears.</p><p>“What is it, Mo Chridhe, are ye okay? I’m sae sorry. Did I hurt ye, lass?”</p><p>“No, no.” she sniffled, struggling to form words. “I...I didn’t know I could feel like that, Gel. I didn't know.”</p><p>She rolled into me, and I placed my arms around her, holding her tightly and whispering sweet Gaelic poems into her ear.</p><p>We lay quietly for a while, then began to talk about our lives, and I stupidly began to talk about our future, what I wanted for us. I knew I shouldn’t, but it just came out. I had told her, just that morning, I was asking nothing of her, no expectation, no promises, but laying here, beside her like this, it was all so clear.</p><p>But instead of sharing her hopes, and dreams, she lay quietly next to me, not saying anything. I could feel her tears drip against my naked body and her grip on me loosen.</p><p>She fell asleep crying in my arms and I knew right then, just how much I loved her, and just how much she was going to break my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hold on to me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hold on to me.” I pleaded, “I’m so sorry. Please, I am here. Hold on to me.” I felt her tension and resistance slowly dissolve as she melted into my arms and wept.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, Lovelies. </p>
<p>I am so sorry for the delay in posting.<br/>Thank you for your patience.<br/>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p>Bel xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>I woke confused, disorientated, and alone. It took me several moments to remember where I was and why I was completely naked. Geillis was gone, as was her half of the trail of clothing leading to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Still subsiding from the crest of the wave we had ridden together, I ran my fingers against my tingling skin, imagining it may feel like this after being kissed by a thousand fairies. I felt lighter, and sensed something new, alive, glowing within me. I truly had no idea it was possible for my body to feel like that, and leave me feeling like this. I had enjoyed sex with Frank, but this wasn’t just sex, it was almost a religious experience, an awakening; both spiritually and physically.</p>
<p>I lay in the space she left, hugging her pillow and dozing on and off, but after waiting for what seemed like an eternity for her return, I grew impatient and wanted her back in my arms.</p>
<p>“Gel, are you here? Come back to bed. All I wanna do is lay here with you, write, and fuck.” I said, giggling to myself, quite shocked at my own crudeness.</p>
<p>Several attempts to lure her back to my arms failed, so I begrudgingly rose from the bed and glanced around our elegant suite. It was easily the space of our two cabins combined, the bed alone would have taken up a good half of mine. It was truly extravagant—just the one night had cost almost a week's wages—but the space, privacy, and view it afforded us was worth every cent.</p>
<p>Draping one of the hotel's soft and fluffy cotton robes over my bare shoulders, I walked into the kitchen, thinking maybe she was enjoying a coffee with her never headphones blaring into her ears. But there was no sight of her or any evidence that she had been there at all. Desperately needing some caffeine, I chose an espresso pod from the mind-numbing selection and popped it into the coffee machine. While waiting for it to brew, I checked the bathroom, almost slipping on stray flower petals still littering the highly polished, white tile floor. Again though, there was no sight of Geillis. She was nowhere to be found, and I realised walking back to the kitchen, neither was her bag or the van keys.</p>
<p>A nervous flutter spread through my belly as I did up my robe, and made my way to the large timber doors that expanded along the entire length of the suite.</p>
<p>The strong ocean breeze began buffeting me immediately, the weather had changed considerably since we had fallen asleep. The clear sunny day had been replaced by dark, storm clouds and the heavy humidity drew beads of perspiration as soon as I stepped onto the balcony.</p>
<p>My eyes fixed on her immediately, sitting on the beach, huddled into a ball on the sand, her locks blowing wildly in the strong wind. Inspired by my view, I ran to my bag and grabbed my camera.</p>
<p>I had always considered myself a half-decent amateur photographer, and I desperately wanted to capture the beauty in contrasting colours that lay before me. The breathtaking mix of blues and greens of the angry ocean, the various shades of grey and silver in the ominous thundering clouds and of course, the vibrant natural beauty, in the red of her hair, the sight of it all captivated me</p>
<p>After taking several stunning shots, I called out her name, but she must have been too far away to hear me. I stepped back inside, threw on some shorts and a tank top, and headed out to meet her.</p>
<p>Stopping every few steps on the beach to snap more shots, I walked, almost hopped up behind her, my toes burning red in the still hot, squeaky sand.</p>
<p>“Gel, Gel,” I called, well within earshot. She failed to move and the ominous feeling I had in the suite increased; there was no doubt that she could hear me at this range. This time, she was ignoring me.</p>
<p>“Geillis, are you upset? What's wrong?”I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder when I reached her side.</p>
<p>“Shit!” she squealed, jumping to her feet in fright and ripping her earbuds from her ears.</p>
<p>“Ye scairt the shit outta me, Claire, I dinna hear ye coming. Did ye have a good sleep?” Not waiting for a reply, she wove her hands into my hair and pulled me into a deep kiss.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did, all thanks to you. You completely wore me out. I had no idea amazing sex would be so exhausting. I mean, Frank always slept afterward, but I never did.” I saw her eyes roll as I mentioned Frank's name. Feeling awkward, I began to blush.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” I said, taking her hand and kissing it repeatedly. “I shouldn’t speak of him. It’s just second nature after being together for so long. I shouldn't and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Dinna fash, Claire, I just get bored the minute I hear his name, I’m no’ offended and I’m no’ surprised ye didna sleep after sex. Tae be honest, after what ye’ve told me about Frank’s ‘No Oral’ policy, I’m surprised ye didna fall asleep during sex.”</p>
<p>“Geillis!” We both laughed and began walking down the beach, hand in hand.</p>
<p>We walked for what felt like miles just talking and laughing. Pausing occasionally, attempting and failing miserably to skip rocks and the odd shell into the waves, listening to the thunder rolling in the distance, and stopping for hot dogs and sodas, plus ice cream on the return trip.</p>
<p>The grey clouds still loomed but the rain had held off, and there were still families enjoying the beach while they still could. With the hotel back in sight, Geillis kissed me as we strolled, teasing me in a breathy whisper about her unholy plans for me once we returned to our suite.</p>
<p>“Hey, I got kids here, do you mind!” yelled a man suddenly, marching up behind us. His heavy Boston accent and intimidating gaze had me shrinking back into myself immediately.</p>
<p>“Sorry, do we mind what?” Geillis asked, not backing down an inch.</p>
<p>“Do you two lesbos have to hold hands and kiss in front of my kids? It’s not right. This is a family beach. Can’t you find some gay bar to prance around in?”</p>
<p>I dropped Geillis’s hand instantly and turned to walk away but she grabbed me, stopping me in my tracks, then turned back to the homophobic beachgoer.</p>
<p>“Number one, we dinna like tae be called ‘lesbos’, it’s no’ polite. Number two, we dinna actually go tae gay bars in the middle of the afternoon, on a weekday, and number three, we have just as much right tae be on this beach, as ye and yer poor, probably miserable wife does. Nothing we are doing here will damage your wee bairns. However, I canna say the same for yer shitty attitude. That will fuck em up for sure.“</p>
<p>She nodded and smiled politely, then held her right hand up to block his kids from seeing her flip the bird to their ridiculous father with her left. Proudly, she grabbed my hand, kissed it, and walked away, dragging my still stunned arse along with her.</p>
<p>“Gel, that was incredible!” I said, beaming with pride at my fiery defender. “I had no idea people were still like that, so openly hostile. Has that happened before?”</p>
<p>“Only every day of my life in some way or another. ‘Tis why I love the camp so much. Kids are so accepting, they take ye as they find ye and dinna care who ye love. It’s true that it’s much better than it used tae be when I first came out. The public ridicule and judgement is rarer these days, but ye still get the side eye, disapproving glances and head shakes. I ignore it for the most part, but a fool like him needs tae know he canna talk tae anyone like that.”</p>
<p>“Do you ever get frightened?” I asked, stopping and facing her, wanting to know the answer for myself as much as out of concern for her.</p>
<p>“No… no’ so much now, but I did when I was younger, and out in the city with a lass I used tae date. T’was horrible at times. Any kind of affection we showed towards each other was either treated as eye candy for the boys, or pure evil for the homophobes. We stopped going out for a while, but after a few years, I got sick of hiding, and learned to defend myself when safe and walk away when no’. Ye’ll get used tae it, ye’ll see.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You’ll get used to it. Will I? Will this be my future? Our future?</em>
</p>
<p>I don’t know how —if my facial expression changed, or the tight grip I had on her hand loosened as she spoke — but she knew I was stung by those words.</p>
<p>We began to walk again and as we approached another family in the midst of building sandcastles, I dropped her hand completely and stepped away. I don’t know if it was a conscious decision or just a reflex, but the sadness in her eyes told me it was not a wise or welcomed move.</p>
<p>She narrowed the gap between us and reclaimed my hand, squeezing it tightly, showing me that it was okay, that I was hers. I forced a smile but didn’t feel comfortable until we had passed the family, who hadn't even lifted their heads from their castle creation.</p>
<p>We reached the hotel and as we crossed the busy foyer and entered the lift, I did it again. I dropped her hand and moved away as soon as an elderly couple approached and joined us in the lift.</p>
<p>We stood behind them and as the doors closed and the lift began to rise, I reached out to tickle my finger against hers. As soon as our skin touched, she whipped her hand away sharply.</p>
<p>“Don’t!” She snapped.</p>
<p>The elderly lady turned to look at us, smiled, then turned back away from us. I tried to take her hand in mine this time but she pulled further away and stood on the other side of the lift.</p>
<p>The lift stopped on the 3rd floor and the couple left us alone with a polite “good day” as they exited.</p>
<p>As soon as the lift doors closed, I moved towards her, wanting to make things right</p>
<p>“Dinna touch me, Claire.“</p>
<p>The lift door opened on our floor and she stormed out, opened the door to our room, and slammed it in my face. Grateful I had brought the spare card, I beeped myself in and found her muttering angrily, grabbing her things, throwing them on the bed to begin packing her bag.</p>
<p>“Maybe ye were right this morning,” she mumbled, ”maybe we should end this now before we get too involved.” Her tone was flat and cold, and disturbingly reminiscent of one I had heard many times before from Frank. To hear it from Geillis — whose voice always possessed a smile, a cheeky energetic spark — sent a chill to my very bones.</p>
<p>My brow furrowed and I shook my head in disbelief. “What do you mean? What's changed between now and this morning? Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Pffttt,” she scoffed.</p>
<p>“Was it the sex?” I joked, ridiculously attempting humour. “You know I’ve never done that before. I can learn. I <em>will</em> learn. we can try again now if you like?”</p>
<p>“For Christ's sake, Claire. Is that all ye think I care about? Sex? I’m just a sex crazed lesbian sent here from the devil tae bewitch ye, turn ye gay?”</p>
<p>“Geillis! What the hell! No, I would never think that, I was just kidding. Please, why are you being like this? Is it because of the hand thing? Because—”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em> couldn't stand it!” she snapped, jumping to her feet and turning to face me. Her cheeks glowing red with anger and her finger pointing sharply in my chest.</p>
<p>“I started tae talk about us. I slipped up and dared to think of...of speaking of a future with you, and <em>you</em> withdrew. I ken ‘tis my fault. I told ye no expectations, no promises, and I broke <em>my</em> word.”</p>
<p>I lunged at her, grabbing her by the arms, stopping her in her tracks. I wanted to speak, but she beat me to it.</p>
<p>“It won’t happen again. Ye’re free, Claire. I canna pretend I dinna feel what I feel. It’s over.”</p>
<p>She ripped my arms from hers and stormed into the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare walk away from me, Geillis Duncan!” I yelled. “What gives you the right to presume to know how I feel? Okay, yes, I may have panicked a little earlier when you spoke of a future, and people judging us, but that’s because I’m scared and—”</p>
<p>“And ye dinna think I’m scairt, Claire?” she screamed, almost laughing with disgust.</p>
<p>“For Christ’s sake woman! Ye have no bloody idea what it’s like tae be so in love with someone who is scairt to be wit’ ye. Scart tae love ye, because they are promised tae someone else. Someone who is so unbelievably wrong for them, and they ken it, but are too scairt tae admit it.”</p>
<p>She pushed past me, crying hysterically and cursing me with every step.</p>
<p>“I’m not scared to love you, Geillis. I <em>do</em> love you.”</p>
<p>She stopped but didn’t turn around. She looked towards the window and the almost black ocean as thunder cracked and rolled through the air. As the downpour began outside, she buried her face into her hands and collapsed to her knees.</p>
<p>“Why are ye so scairt tae be with me?”</p>
<p>Tears poured down her cheeks and she looked up at me with a look I never wanted to see on her face again.</p>
<p>“I ken how ye feel, Claire. I ken ye love me. It’s weaved into every touch and kiss ye bless me with. That’s why it hurts so much.”</p>
<p>“Geillis, I’m sorry. I am just adjusting, I’m trying.”</p>
<p>“I ken that, and I am trying tae be patient, and understanding. But where is that same level of care for me and my feelings? I am sorry if I dared tae speak of the future. It’s just that I ken it is what's right and ‘tis hard tae pretend I don’t .”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to pretend,” I said.</p>
<p>“But I do, Claire. Because ye pulled away from me at the first sight or mention of a tomorrow. Ye did it at the camp, and this morning after we made love, ye did it again at the beach and in the foyer. I ken I told ye no promises, but please Claire, please let me have something, anything, tae hold on to.”</p>
<p>I huddled beside her and wrapped my arms around her trembling body.</p>
<p>“Hold on to me.” I pleaded, “I’m so sorry. Please, I am here. Hold on to me.” I felt her tension and resistance slowly dissolve as she melted into my arms and wept.</p>
<p>Her tears were like a poisoned dagger to my heart. I was so ashamed of myself, of my selfishness. Throughout the time that we had been together, I rarely considered her feelings. She was constantly supporting me, making me feel okay, allowing me to explore myself, my sexuality, and asking for nothing in return.</p>
<p>Even when I told her to end it this morning, it was more to protect myself, to stop myself from getting hurt, or to relieve my own guilt rather than any true care for her.</p>
<p>Murtagh was right when he’d warned me against Geillis at breakfast yesterday. I was a girl. She was a woman. The woman I loved. She didn’t deserve this. Neither of us did.</p>
<p>There were only two weeks left of camp. Two weeks left for us...<em>if</em> I chose to return to Frank.</p>
<p>And I knew that I didn't have to do that. I was in control of my future and I had to decide what would make me happy.</p>
<p>I didn’t know how I was going to make the decision, but I knew I couldn't make it without seeing him. I had to look into his eyes and touch him. Be with him in our home and feel <em>our </em>energy. The reality was, I had only known Geillis for a few weeks, Frank and I had been together for years. We had built a whole life together, around each other. Could I just throw it all away, for someone that, logically, I barely knew, but for whom my heart and soul felt like I had known my whole life?</p>
<p>“Geillis.” I said, twisting myself to face her, “I love you, but there is a part of me that still loves Frank. And I don’t know how to reconcile the two. All I do know is, I don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p>“I dinna want tae lose you too, Claire. I love ye so much, I have from the start. I canna explain it.”</p>
<p>“There is no way to explain this,” I softly whispered, cupping her face and pulling her onto my lips.</p>
<p>Our passion quickly ignited. She slid her hands to my stomach and pushed me against the floor. We fought each other on the plush, velvety carpet, tearing at our clothes and underwear, kissing every inch of our bodies.</p>
<p>“I need ye, Claire, stay wit’ me.”</p>
<p>“Geillis...I..I—”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Dinna say anything, ye dinna have tae. Just be here with me, now.”</p>
<p>She kissed me deeply, sucking and biting my bottom lip before jumping up, and ran into the bathroom. “Wait right there,” she commanded.</p>
<p>I lay nervously on the floor, completely naked, and aching for her to return. I could hear her in the bathroom, banging around, then I heard the water begin to run.</p>
<p>“Come back Gel, I want you now!”</p>
<p>“Hold on to your knickers!” she called back.</p>
<p>“I’m not wearing any! You took them off, remember?”</p>
<p>Waiting for her felt like a hundred years, but eventually, her pretty face popped around the corner of the door and she summoned me to her. I crawled on my hands and knees and could see the effect it had on her. She was melting.</p>
<p>I almost made it to the bathroom before she was upon me, meeting me on all fours, kissing and caressing my breasts.</p>
<p>“On yer feet missy,” she demanded. We stood together and she led me to the bathroom, her mouth on mine the whole time.</p>
<p>Candles were burning, pink and white flower petals were spread throughout the room and floating in the water; she even had a chilled bottle of champagne and my favourite chocolates arranged stylishly between the petals beside the bath.</p>
<p>“Gel, how...when did you do all this?”</p>
<p>“While ye slept, I wanted tae spoil ye. Thank ye for this amazing suite. No one’s ever done anything like this for me, Claire. It’s so special, <em>ye’re</em> so special.”</p>
<p>Her hand wrapped around my waist and she dragged me to the bath, giving me a firm slap on the arse as we stepped in together. She lay beneath me, and as I sat on top of her glistening wet body, I began scissoring, moving my body against hers. Both moaning, she clawed at my back, pulling me closer, and suckled my breasts.</p>
<p>“I need tae see that lovely plump arse,” she said, as she slipped deeper into the bath so my arse cheeks popped out above the waterline. “Christ, ye’ve the roundest arse I’ve ever seen,” she said, as she moulded it between her hands.</p>
<p>Moving as one amongst the petals, my need was building. I sat back up and continued to work against her while her hands slipped from my bottom and moved in between my legs. I followed suit, quickly finding her favourite spot.</p>
<p>We began to caress each other, working ourselves into a frenzy of fingers, lips, and tongues. When she knew I was desperate for more, she dropped her hand lower and slipped two fingers inside.</p>
<p>I screamed as she filled me, and the way she held me and her fingers’ position on me meant as she pushed deep in and out, the palm of her hand tickled deliciously against my clit.</p>
<p>She sat up from underneath me and took my breast in her mouth again, one and then the other, never losing touch with my centre.</p>
<p>“More... more,” I pleaded. She giggled at my neediness and gave me more as my pleading increased, slipping a third finger in and licking my breasts at the same time. I fell apart around her, shattering as her teeth tugged and twisted my nipple. I tried to maintain my touch with her, but I was lost, washed away with the waves crashing all around me. I turned my back to her and lay against the bath wall, seeking just a moment of reprieve.</p>
<p>She moved up behind me and I collapsed further over the side of the bath, my breasts pressing against the cold enamel surface and my fingers slipping as I tried to grip onto the edge. Trailing kisses down my back, she purred as she bit the top of my cheeks, bobbing on the surface like two juicy apples in a barrel. Her hips thrust into me and she released a string of barely audible murmurs. She slid her finger between my cheeks and with a needy moan, begged, “please, may I touch ye there?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” I panted, “Please.”</p>
<p>My back arched and I feared I may faint from the never-ending sensation as she delicately circled, then pressed into my arse. I could feel her rubbing her clit as she moved inside me with increasing pace and pressure. I needed to touch her but all my positioning would allow was a light, gentle tickle of my fingertips between her folds.</p>
<p>“God, don’t stop,” she begged. I pushed as deep as I could, finding her entrance and sliding in and out, moving in time with her fingers on my arse and her clit.</p>
<p>‘Come, my love, come with me” I sighed.</p>
<p>She pushed further inside me and I released a guttural cry, calling her name as she bit and moaned into my back. All of our anger, frustration, and lust combined in an explosion of heat. And after one final deep thrust, my finger slipped up and joined hers on her clit, working as one, together, carrying each other over the edge.</p>
<p>She laid back against the head of the bath and pulled me back onto her. I sat between her spread legs, my back snuggling against her warm wet breasts. We stayed in the bath, washing each other's hair, lathering each other's bodies until the water became uncomfortably cool.</p>
<p>I stepped out first, holding her hand as she followed. Wrapping her in a towel, I kissed her, “Thank you for this, for everything. You’ve given me so much.”</p>
<p>The rest of our night was spent making out like high school kids, watching Pretty Woman, and eating copious amounts of room service. I’ve never laughed so hard in my life as I recreated the bath scene in our bed, Gel wrapping my legs around her just as Richard Gere did with Julia. I loved her laughter, hearing and seeing it. I couldn't get enough of the way she threw back her head, her whole body shaking as the laughter rolled through her chest and down into her belly, and the tiny little wrinkles that appeared on either side of her nose each time.</p>
<p>We had finished the movie and were debating about starting another, when the sinful trio of amazing sex, raw emotion, and pigging out, caught up to me, and I began to drift off. She grabbed the remote from my hands, turned the tv and lamp off, and nestled in behind me.</p>
<p>I must have been just beyond the halfway point between sleep and wake, as I could feel her moving and hear her talking, but seemed unable to respond. No doubt she thought me asleep, as she ran her fingers softly through my hair and whispered all the things she dare not say when I was awake.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love ye so much, Claire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please dinna leave me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We belong together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I canna bear to think of spending my life without ye.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please. Choose me, Mo Cridhe.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>